


F.R.I.E.N.D.S - Five Years Later - I am STILL there for you

by GinkoKite



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinkoKite/pseuds/GinkoKite
Summary: "Gli amici te li scegli, i parenti te li prendi" e mai detto fu più vero per gli abitanti di questi appartamenti, i protagonisti di una storia lunga una vita e che è giunta ai suoi capitoli finali: amori, passioni, scoperte e tanta pioggia per bagnare le anime di chi ha vissuto sotto il cielo di New York (e non solo).





	1. Matthew e Bella - Les jeux sont faits

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi utilizzati in questa storia vengono dalle opere di Hidekaz Himaruya, molte citazioni e scene sono "quote" da serie tv e sitcom a tutti voi lettori sicuramente ben note (in primis FRIENDS, Gilmore girls, Grey's anatomy e molte altre!).  
> La AU qui presentata fa parte di un progetto più grande di scrittura a quattro mani che ha coinvolto me e la mia splendida bruchetta Yuki per molti, moltissimi anni e vi saranno riferimenti a quei capitoli, ma cercherò di spiegarmi sempre in brevi note a fondo pagina!
> 
> To any english-reader who came here hoping for an english fic: SORRY, I'm trying to post this long fic in Italian that is my first language BUT I want to publish an English version soon, so please enojoy your time, I don't want to make you wait any longer ~

\- Buonanotte e mi raccomando fate attenzione! - salutò Bella richiudendo la porta viola* che separava l’appartamento numero 20 dal resto del mondo. La festa di Halloween che avevano organizzato da lei quell’anno era stato un vero successo e il tema secondo cui tutti dovettero mettersi in maschera era stato rispettato. Ovviamente c’era chi si era fin troppo immedesimato nel suo personaggio, pensò ridendo ancora di come Alfred si fosse presentato vestito da Capitan America, completo di scudo e tutina aderente, ma doveva ammettere che anche chi come Arthur era più rigido e severo, si era lasciato andare, e quest’ultimo si era presentato con una divisa di Hogwarts! E di Serpeverde poi, rifletté raccogliendo alcuni palloncini sgonfi da terra e il tappo di una bottiglia di spumante: - Stiamo invecchiando… - disse chiudendo nel sacco della spazzatura solo tre bottiglie di vino, due di spumante e qualcuna di birra - Una volta eravamo capaci di finire almeno una bottiglia di vino a testa, oltre alle birre ovviamente! - continuò aprendo l’acqua calda e iniziò a strofinare una teglia di lasagne, rigorosamente finita fino all’ultima briciola. Un paio di braccia, ricoperte di caldo pelo rosa, le avvolse la vita e, sospirando stancamente, Matthew annuì alle sue affermazioni: - Peccato che qualcuno voglia ancora comportarsi come un bambino, anche se non ce ne sarebbe alcun bisogno! - disse tranquillamente il canadese, le orecchie da coniglio perse durante la serata, il pompon distrutto dopo uno degli scherzi in cui era stato coinvolto. - E poi c’era la piccola Anya, non potevamo fare troppa confusione - rispose riferendosi al frugoletto rosa che Elizaveta e Gilbert erano riusciti a procreare, una bambina così calma che non sembrava aver ereditato minimamente i loro geni.

Matthew aveva perfettamente ragione, pensò Bella girandosi nel suo abbraccio e iniziando a cancellare l’eyeliner che aveva usato per fargli i baffi con la spugna umida: - Però è stato divertente e poi sono venuti così tanti bambini a chiedere dolcetti. Una era vestita come le ballerine dei carillon. - cinguettò tranquillamente vedendo il suo compagno arrossire, forse anche a causa del continuo strofinare. Erano passati un paio di anni da quando Matt si era trasferito da lei e la convivenza era filata liscia come l’olio, sicuramente grazie al fatto che lui fosse così accondiscendente nei suoi confronti e che ogni tanto sapesse anche tenerle testa, specialmente su argomenti più scottanti: infondo, lei aveva superato la soglia dei trenta e gli “anta” incombevano come un macigno per una donna che lavora nel mondo della moda**; invece il tempo era stato più clemente con il bel canadese, donandogli delle leggere rughe sulle tempie e un fisico ben più sodo e allenato di quando avevano iniziato a frequentarsi, forse perché era riuscita a coinvolgerlo in lezioni di yoga di coppia, jogging e palestra da camera.

\- Quanto hai bevuto stasera Bella? - le chiese Matthew fermandola, per poi toglierle di mano lo straccio ormai asciutto. La risposta della belga fu una risata cristallina e l’allontanò con una leggera spinta. - Non abbastanza per dimenticare tutto e… Abbastanza per fare questo- concluse il discorso la ragazza alzandosi leggermente il vestito da Trilli per poi sfilare il paio di mutandine di pizzo turchese che indossava, lanciandole in qualche punto imprecisato del salotto. Sarebbe stato divertente l’indomani spiare il fidanzato che le cercava, disperatamente, per mantenere una parvenza di serietà in quella casa.

Matthew arrossì, balbettando qualcosa riguardo “l’essere indecente”, ma nel giro di pochi secondi i suoi occhiali erano finiti nel lavandino, le ali da fatina sul tappeto e le mani di Bella litigavano con lo zip del costume nascosta dalla stoffa rosa da coniglietto: sarebbe stato quasi comico, se non fosse stato che era dannatamente eccitato, rifletté sciogliendo i capelli della compagna. Una cascata di boccoli biondi ricadde sulle spalle di questa, volute soffici e che odoravano di birra nelle quali affondò le mani quando Bella gli si strinse al petto nudo, il costume a terra, fatto scivolare sotto il letto. Nei primi mesi, anzi anni, della loro relazione cercavano quasi di “giustificare” le loro notti appassionate: una cena, una festa, una ricorrenza speciale o un week end lontano da tutti, ma da quando Maximilien*** era tornato in patria e Matthew si era trasferito da Bella, i loro incontri in quella camera da letto si erano fatti più casuali e audaci; bastava una provocazione, un vestito troppo bello per essere rovinato o che il canadese tornasse a casa in divisa°, ben disposto a provare ad usare le manette per trattenere quella tigre che era la belga (anche se il più delle volte non facevano in tempo a tirarle fuori). - Matthew… A cosa stai pensando? - chiese Bella, tornata dal bagno con addosso solo il profumo ai fiori di arancio che amava indossare e tra le mani quelli che lui aveva soprannominato, anni prima, gli “attrezzi°°” per la serata - Che ancora mi chiedo cosa ho fatto per meritarti - rispose il canadese sincero, allungandosi più comodamente sul letto mentre lei strappava l’involucro di stagnola argentata con i denti - Beh nel dubbio, troveremo qualcosa stanotte per cui dovrò dirti grazie - ribatté la belga con un sorriso malizioso, seduta fra le gambe del fidanzato, ma presto si ritrovò sdraiata sulle lenzuola e rise mentre questi le baciava e mordicchiava scherzosamente le orecchie e il collo. Finiva sempre così, iniziavano furiosi ed eccitati, ma arrivati al letto, tappeto ( non menzioniamo la storia del balcone, Matthew arrossiva ancora per quella volta) o vasca da bagno, si facevano prendere dalla dolcezza, dall’amore vero che scorreva nelle loro vene: il canadese adorava perdersi in quelle attenzioni soffuse, nelle carezze di Bella che lo scaldavano e lo eccitavano, adorava baciarle le spalle e sentire la pelle d’oca percorrerle lo sterno, le mani si stringevano fra i suoi capelli mentre le imprimeva lenti succhiotti sulla pancia. I gemiti, i sospiri e le parole d’amore, sussurrate, gridate e dette in ogni lingua che aveva formato le loro vite, si susseguirono nel corso delle ore fino all’alba non tanto lontana: come si fossero ritrovati per terra era ancora un mistero, ma erano svegli da così tante ore che tutto era possibile; Bella respirava pesantemente ancora seduta su di lui e quando si rialzò barcollò appena, ma rise felice e Matthew si sentì sollevato quando gli chiese di farsi la doccia insieme. - Buon anniversario cherie°°° - gli sussurrò la belga sotto lo scroscio di acqua calda sigillando con un bellissimo bacio l’inizio di quella giornata sicuramente memorabile.


	2. Feliciano e Ludwig - That's Amore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personaggi utilizzati in questa storia vengono dalle opere di Hidekaz Himaruya, molte citazioni e scene sono "quote" da serie tv e sitcom a tutti voi lettori sicuramente ben note (in primis FRIENDS, Gilmore girls, Grey's anatomy e molte altre!).  
> La AU qui presentata fa parte di un progetto più grande di scrittura a quattro mani che ha coinvolto me e la mia splendida bruchetta Yuki per molti, moltissimi anni e vi saranno riferimenti a quei capitoli, ma cercherò di spiegarmi sempre in brevi note a fondo pagina!
> 
> To any english-reader who came here hoping for an english fic: SORRY, I'm trying to post this long fic in Italian that is my first language BUT I want to publish an English version soon, so please enojoy your time, I don't want to make you wait any longer ~

Feliciano si trovava ai fornelli da quella mattina e l’appartamento di Little Italy era un’enorme bolla di profumi deliziosi e allegria: Ludwig sarebbe arrivato da lì a poco con gli ultimi scatoloni del suo appartamento, ormai definitivamente venduto, così avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a preparare la tavola in maniera più ordinata dato che non sarebbero stati soli a cena. Gilbert, Elizaveta e la piccola Anya li avrebbero raggiunti presto: purtroppo Bella aveva dovuto cancellare all’ultimo minuto, erano un paio di giorni che si sentiva davvero male e se non fosse passato sarebbe andata a farsi visitare, ma sotto sotto a Feliciano non dispiaceva quella cenetta intima in famiglia, così lui avrebbe potuto coccolare la sua nipotina preferita tranquillamente, senza doverla condividere con altre “zie”.

Un tramestio di chiavi alla porta lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri, così Feliciano corse incontro a Ludwig, tornato a casa stanco e con i capelli schiacciati dall’umidità: nonostante le guance imporporate dal freddo di fine novembre e l’ingombrante pacco che ancora reggeva in mano, il tedesco non si esimette dal lasciare tutto e gettarsi nel calore e profumo di suo marito; gli era mancato terribilmente quel giorno, così come tutti gli altri che passava lontano da lui, memore dei tre mesi che avevano passato separati da un oceano quando l’italiano era tornato in patria per sistemare delle questioni burocratiche relative alla casa dei nonni che lui e Romano avevano ereditato.

\- Sei completamente gelato Lud! Hai dovuto aspettare molto per il taxi? - gli chiese Feliciano prendendogli sciarpa e cappotto, per poi riporli vicino al termosifone dove si sarebbero scaldati in vista del mattino successivo - Oggi sembra che tutto il mondo voglia scappare da Manhattan, io per primo - rabbrividì il biondo slacciando il blazer blu scuro e la cravatta grigio perla, regalo del fratello al precedente Natale - Gilbert ed Eliza hanno detto a che ora arriveranno? - chiese rubando una fetta di pane croccante e ricevendo un’affettuosa cucchiaiata sul dorso della mano - Verso le otto, hai tempo di farti una doccia con tutta calma! Ormai è tutto pronto: dobbiamo solo finire di preparare la tavola e di far dorare la torta di patate… - sospirò l’italiano, prima che Ludwig gli soffiasse all’orecchio di andare con lui a fare la doccia.

Non che trovasse la proposta scandalosa, anzi adorava l’idea di potersi rilassare sotto l’acqua calda, ma avevano ancora così tante cose da fare e Feliciano ci teneva a dimostrare che sapeva anche essere coscienzioso e attento in questi frangenti di interesse sociale. – _Oh al diavolo_! - disse, cedendo al suo animo passionale, e ben altri geni italiani entrarono in gioco oltre il freddo vetro smerigliato della cabina doccia. Così, un’ora e diversi gemiti dopo, la scena si dipingeva serena con Feliciano, ora stretto da un bel paio di pantaloni blu, bretelle, polo verde bosco e sorriso soddisfatto dipinto sul volto, che aiutava Ludwig a finire di asciugarsi i capelli, togliendogli di mano il gel: - Mi piaci di più senza, lo sai - gli disse sentendo il citofono trillare sonoramente - Vado io vado io! Finisci di allacciarti la camicia tu! – e attraverso il lungo corridoio in un tempo da record mondiale. Qualche minuto ancora e alla loro porta si presentò Gilbert in tutto il suo splendore, anche se l’arroganza e narcisismo di un tempo erano attenuati dalla splendida bimba in abito borgogna e scarpine di vernice nera che gli dormiva in braccio: - Scusate, Liz arriva subito con le ultime cose, sta finendo di pagare il tassista. - disse entrando e andando ad adagiare la sua principessa nel lettino che Feliciano aveva allestito nel suo studio*, fiducioso che un giorno la nipotina non fosse l’unica ospite. - Che tempaccio che si è scatenato là fuori! Detesto quando non possiamo appena muoverci da Manhattan che succede qualche disastro. – si lamentò mentre toglieva il pesante cappotto di lana e i guanti. - Una specie di grosso Topolino gonfiabile** si è ‘liberato’ nell’aria e adesso ci sono almeno cento persone che lo stanno inseguendo: Antonio ha detto che lo ha visto passare anche sopra Central Park! - concluse accogliendo all’ingresso anche sua moglie, provvista di almeno altre tre borse. - Grazie per l’aiuto, come sempre, _kevsdem_ ***! - lo rimbeccò l’ungherese piccata mentre abbandonava nelle mani di Ludwig una bottiglia di vino e quella che sembrava una piccola succursale di Okaidi. - Avevo in braccio Anya! Lei è molto più importante di qualche vestitino e di un indiano frettoloso: inoltre il Magnifico non mette mai in pericolo la sua altrettanto Magnifica figlia! - concluse Gilbert prendendo il parka della donna e seppe che la discussione poteva considerarsi chiusa lì quando sentì suo fratello ridere. Litigavano sempre per un nonnulla, ma restava che, nonostante tutto e cinque anni di matrimonio° sulle spalle, erano ancora lì, a dimostrare al mondo che tenevano l’uno all’altra più di quanto riuscissero ad ammettere. – Veh ora basta litigare! La cena è servita! – esclamò Feliciano stappando una buona bottiglia di prosecco e la serata poté dirsi iniziata.

Seduti a tavola e con un bicchiere di vino poterono finalmente rilassarsi e concedersi qualche chiacchiera in totale relax: Elizaveta era reduce dal matrimonio°° di una ricca italiana di Long Island che l’aveva fatta impazzire con il suo tono di voce stridulo e i troppi capelli, Gilbert aveva filmato lo spot°°° di un profumo in un lago al nord (e ancora si stava chiedendo come avesse fatto a non prendersi una polmonite) ed insieme stavano organizzando il primo compleanno della piccola Anya.

\- Ecco a proposito di questo - iniziò Elizaveta prendendo la fetta di torta alle noci che gli stava porgendo Feliciano. - Io e Gilbert avevamo un immenso favore da chiedervi e… - ma non fece in tempo a finire la frase che l’albino la interruppe con una rozza carezza sulla mano. - Perché non vai a controllare Anya con Feli, Liz? - disse ricevendo in risposta un sorriso e un bacio prima di lasciarlo solo al tavolo con Ludwig. Gilbert si schiarì la voce dopo essersi versato un bicchiere di birra rossa, cercando il coraggio di affrontare lo sguardo cristallino del fratello minore: - Come stava dicendo Liz, al compleanno di Anya vorremmo invitare qualcuno di speciale. - iniziò Gilbert accarezzandosi il labbro inferiore con il pollice. - Pensavo di chiamare papà. - Concluse secco e perentorio, ma non notò troppo sgomento sul volto del fratello, anzi un sospiro sfuggì al biondo, forse perché questi aveva temuto un invito in filo di perle per “l’amatissima” nonnaª Waldschmitt. – Unser Papa… Non lo vedo da, oddio, saranno vent’anniªª? Tu sai dove si trova? - gli chiese Ludwig prendendo un lungo sorso di birra, la schiuma bianca che gli inumidiva il mento squadrato. - In realtà lui ha provato a mettersi in contatto con me tante volte negli anni, ma io non riuscivo ancora a perdonarlo. - iniziò Gilbert, ma a giudicare da come tossiva il fratello minore doveva andarci adagio con le sorprese. – Sì, mi ha scritto spesso, cartoline e lettere, ogni tanto ha provato anche a recapitare dei regali e a chiamare in agenzia. - Continuò aggiustandosi la frangia troppo lunga. - Penso che sia ora di dargli una seconda chance, per questo volevamo…! -.

Gilbert non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Feliciano ed Elizaveta tornarono in soggiorno e l’italiano, corse ad abbracciare Ludwig: - Lud! Il fratellone Gilbert vuole che ci occupiamo di Anya per qualche giorno! Possiamo vero? - chiese con gli occhi lucidi di emozione. Gilbert ed Elizaveta sapevano quanto Feliciano adorasse l’idea di poter allargare la sua famiglia e come promessa, nel discorso dello sposo al matrimonio, Ludwig gli aveva giurato che non sarebbero mai stati soli: ovviamente l’adozione non era una pratica semplice e i due avevano iniziato a sfogliare documenti, pratiche e richieste appena dopo il viaggio di nozze, ma la strada si prospettava ancora lunga e impervia, ma erano giovani e il tempo era dalla loro parte; forse iniziare ad abituarsi a certe presenze grazie alla presenza della nipotina sarebbe stata un’ottima idea, pensò il biondo annuendo e prese tra le braccia la piccola principessa, ancora immersa magicamente nel suo sonno.

\- Sai già dove trovarlo Gil? Intendo papà. – chiese Ludwig mentre Feliciano correva a preparare al meglio lo studio, che un tempo era la camera di Romano, in modo da accogliere tutte le cose della bambina. - Più o meno, ho un indirizzo e due biglietti per Las Vegas. Se non riusciremo a parlargli vorrà dire che passeremo un anniversario folle come al solito! - rispose Gilbert alzando le spalle – Anche se, sicuramente, non sarà Magnifico quanto il viaggio alle Bahamasªªª, ma almeno non rischieremo di scottarci! Ehi! - esclamò appena sentì le dita dell’ungherese stringersi attorno al suo orecchio. - Dovremmo andare ora, abbiamo il volo presto domani mattina. Per qualsiasi cosa telefonateci e… E mi raccomando! Anya sta iniziando a parlare, quindi se usaste i termini ‘mamma’ o ‘papà’ ogni tanto non sarebbe male, basta che la sua prima parola non sia pasta! - sbuffò Elizaveta, indugiando ancora con qualche carezza sulla testolina della figlia. Si erano già separate in quel primo anno, e lei e Gilbert, non sapeva bene come, riuscivano a organizzarsi per badare alla bimba anche se entrambi avevano ancora da raccontarne l’uno all’altra di cose successe nei loro “turni” in solitaria ( Antonio, però, aveva spifferato tutto riguardo l’incidente con la compagnia degli autobus!): Elizaveta si chinò a dare un ultimo bacio al nasino rosa di Anya e lo stesso fece Gilbert, pizzicandole la guancia morbida. – Grazie di tutto, davvero. – dissero salutando calorosamente quelli che sarebbero sempre stati gli zii migliori del mondo: inoltre, l’immagine di Feliciano con in braccio una piccola creatura, quello sguardo innamorato che gli vedeva solo quando fissava Ludwig o se era al lavoro su una nuova opera, l’avrebbe portata nel cuore a lungo. Quando si richiuse definitivamente la porta, Ludwig sentì una leggera stretta allo stomaco: in quei mesi aveva capito che lui non sapeva ancora abbastanza di bambini e, anche se era solo per tre giorni, occuparsi della piccola nipotina risultava essere un banco di prova importante per le notti passate a sfogliare libri di pedagogia e strani manuali dai titoli dubbi come “Il linguaggio segreto dei bambini” o “Accogli un cucciolo d’uomo!”.

\- Feli… - provò a iniziare ma Feliciano non lo avrebbe ascoltato, l’italiano era già perso in chissà quali fantasie: quella espressione piena di amore frenò qualsiasi sua lamentela. – Niente, perché non vai a cambiare Anya, io sistemo in cucina. – disse baciandolo dolcemente. Sarebbe stato difficile, era vero, ma insieme potevano fare tutto. Insieme avevano pace e amore, questo bastava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti! Sono GinkoKite, l'autrice di questa long-fic e voglio ringraziarvi per essere arrivati fino in fondo a questa storia: avevo bisogno di tornare a scrivere e a pubblicare con questa mia, e spero di aver intrattenuto tutti voi che vi siete spesi a leggerla! Sperando di continuare a farvi divertire con i miei lavori, vi saluto alla prossima storia!
> 
> NDA Capitolo 2
> 
> *: Feliciano lavora da casa! Laureatosi all'accademia di Belle Arti, è un illustratore e designer, mentre Ludwig è un architetto associato in uno studio di Manhattan.  
> **: Se non ricordate questo episodio di FRIENDS, well... Sappiate che qua non è bruciato nulla!  
> ***: Letteralmente "caro" in ungherese  
> °: Il matrimonio di Gilbert ed Elizaveta è stato frenetico e impulsivo, celebrato nella cappelletta in fondo alla via, organizzato in meno di tre ore... E beh, dura ancora!  
> °°: Elizaveta è una famosa make up artist e collabora spesso sia con Gilbert che con Bella.  
> °°°: Gilbert è un famosissimo modello di haute cotoure e scelto per reclamè e spot (leggendario il suo culo in slip Calvin Klein a grandezza 50x30 su Times Square)  
> ª: Quando i genitori di Ludwig e Gilbert divorziarono, anche i due ragazzi furono separati, rendendo i rapporti tra Gil e la Madre dannatamente pericolosi. Da alcuni anni anche Ludwig mantiene un rapporto freddo con lei, poichè ella non ha accettato la sua omosessualità.  
> ªª: Vedi quanto detto sopra, Ludwig non ha mai più rivisto il padre dopo il divorzio e Gil si è emancipato a 16 anni poichè non riteneva il padre in grado di occuparsi di se stesso, figurarsi di una seconda persona.  
> ªªª: Ehhh quante cose ci sarebbero da dire su questo viaggio di nozze! Vi basti sapere che è stato un viaggio di nozze di gruppo, con troppe "prime volte" e non abbastanza urla... Forse.


	3. Gilbert e Elizaveta - Der Wille tuth’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personaggi utilizzati in questa storia vengono dalle opere di Hidekaz Himaruya, molte citazioni e scene sono "quote" da serie tv e sitcom a tutti voi lettori sicuramente ben note (in primis FRIENDS, Gilmore girls, Grey's anatomy e molte altre!).  
> La AU qui presentata fa parte di un progetto più grande di scrittura a quattro mani che ha coinvolto me e la mia splendida bruchetta Yuki per molti, moltissimi anni e vi saranno riferimenti a quei capitoli, ma cercherò di spiegarmi sempre in brevi note a fondo pagina!
> 
> To any english-reader who came here hoping for an english fic: SORRY, I'm trying to post this long fic in Italian that is my first language BUT I want to publish an English version soon, so please enojoy your time, I don't want to make you wait any longer ~

Il Linq* era stravagante, chiassoso e si era inserito perfettamente nella follia di Las Vegas, arricchendo il cuore della strip con le sue luci al neon e la grande ruota panoramica: quando scesero dal taxi era tarda sera, ma le persone continuavano ad affollare le strade, e risate e musica li travolsero come un fiume in piena; quell’hotel e la stanza che aveva prenotato Gilbert sarebbero state il loro “nido” per un lungo week-end, iniziato nel migliore dei modi con il loro volo in ritardo e le lamentele dell’albino sul perché nessuno lo avesse ancora riconosciuto.

Certo Elizaveta gli aveva impedito di indossare il suo “infallibile” travestimento, completo di occhiali da sole e trench, che lo avrebbero fatto assomigliare a un maniaco di film anni ’80, ma il solo fatto di non pavoneggiarsi in giro e ii nascondere la preziosissima chioma argentea sotto la cuffia borgogna che gli aveva regalato Tonio erano stati un buon mezzo per evitare sguardi indiscreti. Nonostante, infatti, non smettesse di sbuffare per il fatto di essere stato ignorato, Gilbert ben sapeva che non attirare troppo l’attenzione sarebbe stato fondamentale per godersi un minimo quella vacanza, ma che vacanza sarebbe stata senza un po’ di sano drama? - Benvenuti al Linq signori Waldschmitt, prego la King Suite e il nostro staff è a vostra completa disposizione. – iniziò una eccessivamente cortese hostess, mostrando loro i vari servizi che il lussuoso hotel offriva ai suoi ospiti. – Inoltre avete l’accesso al nostro casinò e agli spettacoli serali per…blablabla… – continuò la signorina, mentre Elizaveta ormai esasperata aveva preso la sua valigia e si stava incamminando all’ascensore.

Gilbert la seguì poco dopo essersi scusato e la rincorse lungo la hall. – Che cosa ti succede? – le chiese quando le porte di freddo acciaio si chiusero davanti a loro, il facchino gli rivolse un sorriso imbarazzato. – Niente, sono solo stanca e penso che tu abbia esagerato a prenotare in un posto simile. È troppo per un paio di giorni! – brontolò la bella ungherese, mordendosi nervosamente l’unghia del pollice**. – Non pensavo venissimo in un posto così di lusso e non ho degli abiti adatti, e so bene che quando usciamo insieme devo essere al meglio o ci saranno le solite serpi pronte a fissarti come fossi un pasticcino vicino a un vecchio biscotto rinsecchito. – continuò mentre lasciava la mancia al povero inserviente, per poi seguire l’adorato “maritino” nella suite. Che poi, suite era quasi un diminutivo per quell’avoreo appartamento affacciato sulla strip, e di fronte a quello spettacolo di luci e colori Elizaveta ammutolì, venendo risvegliata da quella trance solo allo schiocco della linguetta di una lattina di birra aperta. - Hai ragione, potremmo dormirci in dieci qua dentro, ma ormai dovresti conoscermi. Voglio il meglio, e se non posso averlo non lo faccio. – continuò l’uomo afferrando il menù del servizio in camera lasciato sul tavolino da caffè, dopo essersi abbandonato su una poltroncina bianca dalle curve morbide, la camicia ora elegantemente slacciata sul petto. – Quindi smetti di preoccuparti liebe. – L’ungherese girò su se stessa e compì quei pochi passi che li separavano con eleganza: si sedette sulle ginocchia di Gilbert e rubò dalle sue mani la lattina di birra; ne prese un lungo sorso mentre il marito borbottava e le carezzava le gambe velate dai caldi collant color sabbia. - Mi staresti dicendo che avresti fatto tutto ciò solo per goderci un po’ di sano riposo insieme? – chiese Elizaveta chinandosi su di lui e baciandogli il naso affettuosamente. – Che carino…! – rise prima di essere sollevata di peso e portata sul grande letto matrimoniale dove le lenzuola di caldo cotone egiziano la avvolsero nell’attesa dell’abbraccio forte e sicuro dell’uomo che aveva scelto di avere accanto per tutta la vita.

La voglia di oziare fino a tarda mattina, la colazione abbondante in camera, i troppi dollari pagati per il minifrigo*** svuotato in meno di due ore quella notte, tutte queste cose vennero affrontate con scarsa aplomb da Gilbert, ormai sempre più nervoso per l’incontro di quella sera: non aveva dato troppe informazioni a Elizaveta, ma quest’ultima voleva sostenerlo al meglio che poteva. Purtroppo ci vollero più di qualche parola o carezza per calmare il tedesco, infatti si dovettero concedere un lungo giro per tutti i negozi di Rodeo Drive e uno dei migliori hot dog che ricordasse (necessario per non dire indispensabile date le attività meno tranquille che intrapresero nella vasca idromassaggio quello stesso pomeriggio): il tempo, però, non si poteva fermare e così si ritrovarono davanti alla porta di pesante velluto rosso e mogano, colpiti dalle luci sfavillanti che li introducevano allo spettacolo di quella sera.

Elizaveta, stretta al braccio di un sempre più agitato Gilbert, osservò i manifesti stampati su seta azzurro ghiaccio e iniziò a elaborare quanto fossero vere le frasi sull’incontro con i temuti “genitori del fidanzato” (certo, non poteva andare peggio che con l’amatissima suocera): erano vestiti troppo elegantemente, in anticipo, a detta di Gilbert, e il tavolino al quale si sedettero era al centro della sala, quasi l’attenzione potesse puntarsi su di loro da un momento all’altro. - Una birra per me e un Manhattan per lei. – chiese a uom-donn… Insomma, a una Marilyn Monroe° un tantino mascolina. – Gilbert, a che ora dovrebbe arrivare tuo padre? Tra poco inizierà lo spettacolo e non sarebbe carino interromperlo. – rispose l’ungherese giocherellando con il tovagliolino di carta, ripiegandolo più volte, ma quasi il destino l’avesse ascoltata ecco che le luci si facevano via via più soffuse e un leggero swing iniziò a suonare. – Diciamo che la situazione è più complessa: mio padre è nello spettacolo.°° – disse Gilbert asciugandosi il baffo di schiuma dalle labbra. – Oh! Quindi il pianista è tuo padre! Che bell’uomo! – esclamò lei cercando di focalizzare meglio i musicisti in ombra, ma quando si sentì stringere la mano con forza tornò a fissare il palco. Su questo si era palesata una splendida “donna” alta, bionda e dal pesante trucco blu notte, avvinta in un tubino di paillettes argentate che brillavano come diamanti alla luce del faretto: - Buonasera a tutti, bei tesori. Helena è qui per farvi vibrare, stanotte! – disse con voce profonda, sfiorando il microfono ad asta con un tocco delicato. – No, liebe, quello è mio padre. – rispose Gilbert sospirando e sentendosi sprofondare nella poltroncina di velluto, mentre Elizaveta sentiva il bisogno di un doppio whisky, altro che un cocktail un po’ annacquato.

Dunque era questo l’oscuro segreto del signor Waldschmitt che Gilbert aveva avuto così tanta premura di nasconderle: certo, raccontare che suo padre interpretava una procace subrette di Hollywood per cinque sere a settimana non era una questione semplice, ma data la prestazione canora che stava dando, beh, era bravo. - Buonasera a tutti, riconosco alcune facce amiche tra di voi e alcuni… Stranieri. - iniziò scendendo dal palco e girando tra i tavoli, fermandosi a poca distanza da loro. – Allora tesoro, tu di dove sei? – chiese porgendo il microfono a un uomo visibilmente ebbro. – Tulsa. – rispose lui, ma lo sguardo era interrogativo nella donna. – Tulsa. – ripetè. – Sì tesoro, ho capito, ma non ci volevo credere. - Tutti scoppiarono a ridere entusiasti e anche Gilbert ed Elizaveta si lasciarono scappare una risata, ma quando si avvicinò al loro tavolino, entrambi rimasero spiazzati per alcuni secondi, così come l’uomo di fronte a loro: gli tremava leggermente il labbro imbellettato di rossetto Chanel e porse di nuovo il microfono a loro con difficoltà. - E… E voi di dove siete, magnifici? – si rivolse a loro con un sorriso malinconico ed Elizaveta riconobbe gli stessi occhi azzurro ghiaccio°°° di Ludwig in quelli. – New York. – rispose piegandosi sul microfono. – Ah! Io detesto New York, mi tiene sempre lontana dagli affetti più cari! Oh, ma cosa vedono i miei occhi tesoro! – disse prendendo la mano dell’ungherese. – Mi acciechi con questo brillocco! – continuò ridendo e con lei il pubblico. – Siamo sposati. Oggi è il nostro anniversario. – rispose Gilbert passando il braccio attorno alla vita di Elizaveta e poté intravedere gli occhi lucidi di quello che un tempo era “l’ubriacone di suo padre”. – Con-congratulazioni allora. E vediamo, tu sei davvero calvo? – chiese al loro vicino di tavolo, mentre tutti riprendevano a ridere, eppure Gilbert, raccogliendo tutto il suo coraggio, si alzò in piedi e le sfiorò timidamente il braccio. – Abbiamo una figlia, Anya. Compie gli anni la prossima settimana. – disse mentre Helena stringeva il microfono ancora più fermamente. – E vorremmo invitarla al suo compleanno, frauline. – concluse tornando a sedersi e ricevette in risposta un sorriso più ampio e dolce, scambiandosi un dialogo silenzioso che venne interrotto dalla donna con un leggero colpo di tosse. – Non potrei mancare per nulla al mondo… Ah, ma cosa sono queste lacrime? Forse la menopausa. – esclamò tornando al palco tra applausi e risate. Elizaveta accarezzò dolcemente il braccio a Gilbert chiedendogli se stava bene, ma ricevette solo un assenso e un timido sorriso, mentre questi si nascondeva dietro la abatjour del tavolino, vedendo comparire fin troppi uomini mezzi nudi sul palco attorno al padre: - Vorrei dire solo un’ultima cosa, prima di riprendere lo show: a tutte le coppie che hanno avuto la fortuna di trovarsi e di stare insieme, auguro ogni bene e anche un poco di pioggia nella loro vita. Fortunatamente, nella mia… - e da quel momento, insieme alle note di It’s raining men, Gilbert ed Elizaveta risero serenamente, godendosi il resto dello show e della vacanza, con la certezza che la loro strana famiglia si fosse allargata una volta in più.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA Capitolo 3 - Il titolo nasce da un proverbio tedesco e vuole letteralmente dire "La volontà lo fa"
> 
> *: Hotel lussuoso al centro della strip di Las Vegas! Personalmente non sono mai stata negli Stati Uniti (sorry! Se dico cose sbagliate o incorrette vi prego di correggermi!) ma mi sono informata e appena ho visto questa stravagante location me ne sono innamorata!  
> **: Elizaveta tiene moltissimo alle sue unghie e alla sua manicure, ma quando è particolarmente nervosa (e in mancanza di oggetti contundenti) si sfoga in questa maniera.  
> ***: Ma avete mai letto i prezzi degli oggetti nei minifrigo?? MIO DIO.  
> °: Guys, per favore, non iniziare a insultare a caso: so benissimo che molte drag queen preferiscono usare il femminile e definite donne, ma al primo impatto la mascolinità si nota! (O almeno qui si notava)  
> °°: Da qui ha inizio la parte dedicata ad una famosa scena in FRIENDS, ovvero quando Chandler va a chiedere a suo padre di presenziare al suo matrimonio. Con i dovuti cambiamenti, ho voluto mantenere l'atmosfera "allegra" e leggera seppure i discorsi siano profondi e complessi. E poi, Helena è Magnifica.  
> °°°: Ecco, voi prendete Germania Antica, fategli un capello alla CC Bebcock e riempitelo di paillettes. Non è magnifica?


	4. Antonio e Romano - Somos dus gotas de agua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personaggi utilizzati in questa storia vengono dalle opere di Hidekaz Himaruya, molte citazioni e scene sono "quote" da serie tv e sitcom a tutti voi lettori sicuramente ben note (in primis FRIENDS, Gilmore girls, Grey's anatomy e molte altre!).  
> La AU qui presentata fa parte di un progetto più grande di scrittura a quattro mani che ha coinvolto me e la mia splendida bruchetta Yuki per molti, moltissimi anni e vi saranno riferimenti a quei capitoli, ma cercherò di spiegarmi sempre in brevi note a fondo pagina!
> 
> To any english-reader who came here hoping for an english fic: SORRY, I'm trying to post this long fic in Italian that is my first language BUT I want to publish an English version soon, so please enojoy your time, I don't want to make you wait any longer ~

\- Quindi, alla fine, hanno davvero deciso di sposarsi! Robe da pazzi! – borbottò Romano entrando in casa, precedendo Antonio che aveva le mani ingombre di regali. – In effetti non avrei mai detto che quell’inglese avrebbe deciso una data, anche se ormai sono anni che Francis programma questo matrimonio e lo sappiamo tutti, specialmente Arthur. – scherzò lo spagnolo canticchiando la marcia nuziale. – Poi a Londra! La rana deve davvero essersi venduto l’anima per accettare di sposarlo oltre la Manica! Dio, l’amore davvero fa rincretinire così tanto? – continuò l’italiano togliendo il soprabito e poggiandolo sul termosifone, la neve aveva iniziato a ricoprire senza sosta tutta New York quella sera. – Odio ammetterlo, ma è vero, si amano davvero tanto. E Francis ha dimostrato più di una volta di cosa è capace di fare per chi ama.** - Romano rispose solo con uno sbuffo mentre si andava a sedere sul grande divano rosso, quella discussione non avrebbe portato da nessuna parte se non all’ennesima filippica dello spagnolo nel difendere Francis: portò il computer sulle ginocchia e iniziò a scaricare alcune foto da una SD che teneva in tasca da quella mattina; lui e Antonio erano andati a pattinare a Central Park, affrontando la calca e il freddo. Ogni anno si erano ripromessi di farlo, ma quest’anno l’italiano aveva sfidato la sua voglia di non fare nulla a suon di paraorecchie rossi e guanti di lana: inoltre le foto fatte sarebbero state splendide da usare come biglietti di Natale. Rialzò lo sguardo dopo qualche minuto, notando che Antonio era intento a fissarlo, appoggiato rigidamente all’isola della cucina, e prima che potesse fargli qualsiasi domanda fu lui a decidersi a parlare. - Anche io ti ho chiesto di sposarmi. – disse Antonio osservando il fidanzato sussultare e scambiargli uno sguardo tra il sorpreso e lo spaventato. – E mi hai anche detto di sì, se non ricordo male. A Barcellona, in cima alla Sagrada Famìlia***. – continuò, avvicinandosi e si sedette di fianco a Romano. – Infatti. E mi sono trasferito qui, poco tempo dopo, quando la rana ha deciso di andare a vivere da Arthur. – rispose piccato l’italiano mentre riprendeva a digitare furiosamente sulla tastiera. – Allora perché non ci siamo sposati, alla fine? -.

Il silenzio calò drasticamente nel piccolo appartamento di Manhattan, un silenzio così raro e che quelle mura avevano vissuto solo in poche e spiacevoli situazioni: Antonio allungò la mano sul ginocchio del fidanzato e lo strinse appena, mentre questi sembrava cercare di farsi inghiottire dai cuscini multicolori del divano, comprati insieme tempo prima alla University Housewares. - Te l’ho detto più e più volte: non mi serve un pezzo di carta che dimostri quanto ti amo. – rispose brevemente Romano chiudendo il portatile e poggiandolo sul tavolino da caffè, vicino a una bottiglietta di Coca cola ormai calda. – Questo non vuol dire che non potremmo sposarci! Se non ti interessa la questione patrimoniale, almeno pensa alla salute! – iniziò Antonio balbettando - Se mi dovesse accadere qualcosa al locale, o a te durante un reportage°, non ci farebbero nemmeno stare nella stessa stanza! – continuò Antonio, ormai preso dalla foga di quel discorso. – Andiamo non esagerare! Magari non mi farebbero prendere decisioni di vita o di morte, ma non ti scacciano da una camera di ospedale! – replicò Romano, ridendo nervosamente, sicuro che lo spagnolo stesse esagerando come al suo solito. – Allora pensa se vorremo dei bambini, Lovi! – concluse bloccandosi quando Romano lo fulminò con uno sguardo carico di terrore. – Bambini!? Cosa ti è preso? Adesso che Bella è incinta avete tutti questa voglia impellente di metter su famiglia! – replicò l’italiano alzandosi in piedi di fretta e dando le spalle allo spagnolo per farsi un caffè, sebbene questo non lo avrebbe aiutato a rilassarsi. – Incinta…? Quando? Come!? – provò a dire Antonio, trovandosi a balbettare. – Non lo sai che i bambini non vengono portati dalle cicogne? – rispose Romano alzando un sopracciglio, sperando che il discorso principale fosse stato sviato con quella parentesi. - Comunque, Bella lo ha detto a Elizaveta, Elizaveta a Gilbert che si è fiondato ad avvisare la rana e il fratello e dal mangia-patate a Feliciano la strada è corta. Strano che le tue comari non ti abbiano avvisato! – borbottò Romano incrociando le braccia per poi fissare fuori dalla finestra, seguendo un fiocco di neve intento a vorticare furiosamente. Antonio sospirò e gli sfuggì un risolino ripensando a come sembrava passato un secolo da quando Bella era entrata nel suo locale indossando l’abito da sposa e cercando un appartamento dove stare, in fuga da un matrimonio orribile°°: non c’era mai stato “qualcosa” tra loro, eccetto tanti sguardi e uno stupido sfogo sul vecchio divano che Matthew aveva defenestrato al loro ricongiungimento, ma saperla COSI impegnata ora gli portava tanta malinconia nel cuore e un bisogno di risposte e sicurezze. - Lovi, adesso parliamo seriamente, per favore. – riprovò Antonio, dopo essersi alzato. – Ascolta, io so di essere tuo e che tu sei mio, che insieme abbiamo costruito il nostro mondo, ma davvero non pensi mai al futuro insieme? – Romano abbassò lo sguardo, non riuscendo più a sostenere quello dello spagnolo, e si morse il labbro con foga: Antonio sapeva bene che detestava litigare sotto le feste e che si proponeva di stare calmo e di non infuriarsi più del solito (anche perché ormai non era più un ragazzino), ma perché provocarlo a quella maniera, con argomenti sui cui pensava di essersi chiarito tempo addietro? - Certo che ci penso! Penso a cosa faremo questo week-end o a dove portarti nel tuo giorno libero! Mi preoccupo di fare bene il mio lavoro ogni giorno e di non darti troppi problemi qui in casa! – iniziò con voce più acuta di quanto ricordasse. – Sono appena stato assunto dal Village Voice a tempo pieno, viviamo al centro della scena mondiale… Di cosa altro vuoi preoccuparti! Perché tu a cosa pensi? – concluse lui mentre lo spagnolo gli si avvicinava per stringergli la mano. – Certo, anche io penso a queste cose, ma anche a come potremmo trasferirci in un quartiere più tranquillo, in una casa grande e senza dovermi più sentire in debito con Francis: a come insieme potremmo costruire una famiglia, sposarci, avere dei figli insieme... – Romano, però, si liberò dalla sua stretta. – Ancora con questa storia! Ti ho detto che non ho intenzione di pensarci! Dannazione Antonio, se sono sul campo posso stare lontano da casa anche un mese, e poi mi ci vedi a fare il padre°°°!? Ti prego… Non ne parliamo più e basta. – concluse come volendo chiudere lì quella storia, ma per una volta Antonio non si sarebbe lasciato mettere all’angolo, costretto a scendere a compromessi. – Invece no, Lovi, mi amor, io voglio queste cose! Voglio uno splendido ometto che potremmo crescere e a cui insegnare lo spagnolo e l’italiano! O magari una bambina che ci riempirà di disegni e imparerà a suonare la chit-!? – non riuscì a continuare a parlare, Romano aveva afferrato la giacca e se la stava infilando di fretta. – Beh, lo sapevi! Lo sapevi come la penso su queste cose! E ti è sempre andato bene, perché adesso devi metterti a fare questi voli pindarici completamente inutili! – sbottò rabbioso. – Perché non sono inutili! È il mio sogno, Lovi, e voglio realizzarlo! – concluse mentre il suo amato Lovino afferrava le chiavi. – Allora forse io non faccio parte del tuo sogno -.

Dopo quelle poche parole ci fu solo il rumore sordo della porta che sbatteva e il cigolio dei listoni del parquet del palazzo: Antonio, ancora sconvolto, si ritrovò solo in quel salotto silenzioso, le mani che cercavano di afferrare una persona che non era più con lui. Che cosa era successo? Lui e Romano litigavano sempre, per tante cose, ma alla fine trovavano il modo di fare pace, di mettersi d’accordo perché… Perché si amavano, ma allora come mai adesso era solo a piangere sommessamente seduto sul tappeto di lungo pelo arancione? No, Lovino non lo avrebbe abbandonato così, lui sarebbe tornato, gli avrebbe urlato in faccia come al solito e tra quelle mille parole in tre lingue diverse avrebbero fatto pace: per questo, nonostante fossero passate alcune ore lui ancora sperava di rivedere la porta aprirsi. Il trillo del campanello di casa lo riscosse definitivamente e gli spuntò sulle labbra un sorriso: Antonio si asciugò le lacrime e i vestiti stropicciati, anche se era quasi certo che Romano avesse preso con sé le chiavi dell’appartamento. Forse il motivo per cui suonava era che aveva le mani occupate, ecco sì, avrebbe avuto un secchio di neve da rovesciargli in testa per punizione, proprio come la notte che aveva scelto di dipingere la loro camera da letto di rosso senza interpellarlo. Ma davanti a lui, quando riaprì la porta, non apparve Lovino, e la sorpresa fu comunque enorme.^

\- Papa… - sussurrò Antonio prima di essere stretto in un abbraccio caloroso che pensava di aver dimenticato. L’odore del sigaro gli riempì le narici e il cuore, la barba ispida che gli carezzava la guancia, lo fecero sentire a casa: suo padre Carlos era un uomo non troppo alto, ma ancora ben piazzato, i muscoli si tendevano sotto il suo completo scuro e i capelli erano tagliati cortissimi, ormai completamente bianchi; all’orecchio sinistro si intravedeva ancora il foro di un piercing fatto in gioventù e ben altri segreti nascondevano quelle mani che ora pizzicavano la sua guancia. - Hola, chico. – disse lui passandogli la mano sul coppino e poggiando la fronte contro quella del figlio, il sorriso caloroso dei Carriedo non poteva abbandonarlo. – Feliz Navidad pequeno, volevo farti una sorpresa e penso di esserci riuscito, no? -. Antonio si sentiva come un bambino intento a rivelare la sua tana segreta, facendo entrare in casa suo padre e provò a scusarsi per il disordine e l’appartamento non confortevole quanto la grande villa che avevano in Spagna: suo padre, però, sembrava non essersene accorto dato che aveva preso posto su uno degli alti sgabelli della cucina. - Hai portato un poco di Spagna con tutto quel colore! E la cucina è magnifica. – si complimentò Carlos accettando un bicchiere di vino bianco. – Ringrazia il mio vecchio coinquilino, è un grande chef e ha scelto tutto lui, fino all’ultimo mestolo. – rise Antonio versandosi anche per sé un poco di vino e sorseggiandolo lentamente. – Ah el salvador che ti ha tenuto qui a New York: forse non posso fargli troppi complimenti dato che mi ha tenuto lontano da tigo. – disse carezzando la mano del figlio. – Ma guardati, adesso mi assomigli solo nei lobi degli orecchi, Tonito. – scoppiarono a ridere insieme, fino a che Carlos non si guardò ancora intorno. – Allora, dov’è il fortunato? Devo pur conoscere il mal chico che ti ha convinto a lasciare tutto ciò che avevi!^^ – esclamò l’uomo facendo schioccare la lingua. – Non me lo starai nascondendo, vero? Non mordo! -. Antonio scosse il capo alcune volte e si appoggiò con i gomiti all’isola di freddo granito chiaro: - Mama come sta? Lei sa che sei qui? – provò a cambiare discorso, anche se lo sguardo indagatorio di Carlos sapeva vedere oltre i suoi occhi di smeraldo. – Isabela sa che volevo venire a trovarti, e che mi sarei ribellato alla sua decisione di diseredarti: mi dispiace solo di non averlo fatto prima, ma avremo tempo per recuperare! – continuò e fu allora che Antonio notò che il padre non portava la fede. – Abbiamo divorziato. Non avrei mai immaginato che dopo 40 anni di matrimonio si potesse fare. – rise carezzandosi la barba dopo aver alzato gli occhi al cielo. – Oh dios mio, cómo?! Papa èstas loco! – eppure, anche se Tonio avesse voluto continuare a fare domande, lo sguardo e quel leggero colpo di tosse che gli intimavano di tacere lo zittirono. – Antonio, pececillo, smettila ora: sai da tempo che io e tua madre ci siamo allontanati, forse finalmente riuscirò a godermi la pensione così. - 

Era vero, ricordava bene come fin da piccolo i suoi genitori non si fossero mai comportati come le tante coppie sposate che vedeva nei film o solo nelle case degli amici: si volevano bene, questo era innegabile, ma non si amavano davvero, complice il carattere duro e spigoloso della madre in perfetto contrasto con quello morbido e passionale di suo padre e fortunatamente aveva ereditato ogni sua fibra di essere da lui. - Quindi è vero che l’amore è destinato a finire? – chiese sottovoce Antonio sedendosi sullo sgabello gemello, mentre il padre gli passava una mano nei ricci scuri e profumati di cocco. – Nah, quello non finisce mai, solo che a volte scegliamo di donarlo a qualcun altro, oppure di riprendercelo. – iniziò Carlos, Antonio lo interruppe nuovamente. – Vorrei sposarmi. Avere un figlio, un giorno, ma Romano lui… Lui penso che non voglia le stesse cose che voglio io. – sputò fuori tutto di un fiato, le lacrime che volevano ancora invadergli gli occhi. – Ah pececillo, guarda che amare non significa volere le stesse cose, anzi! Il più delle volte è proprio perché si vogliono cose diverse che ci si ama. – gli disse il padre stringendogli delicatamente la spalla. – Lo se, io penso che il tuo Romano, spero di averlo detto bene, sia solo spaventato, e come biasimarlo! Il matrimonio, la famiglia, non è una pubblicità della Coca Cola! – rise l’uomo. – Ci sono problemi, ci sono i soldi! E altri problemi a causa di questi: si litiga spesso, ci si scontra continuamente e ci si può separare. – proseguì alzandogli il volto e asciugandogli una lacrima con la mano dura e callosa. – Quindi non arrabbiarti con lui se non vuole tutto ciò, pensa invece che nonostante tutti questi problemi lui ti ama: che anche se non vuole le tue stesse cose, lui ti ama. – concluse felice di rivedere spuntare un sorriso sulle labbra del figlio. – Hai ragione, forse ci vorrà del tempo, ma passarlo insieme è quello che conta. Al massimo prenderemo un cane no? – sogghignò Antonio, mentre Carlos erompeva in una calorosa risata. – Vedi solo di non diventarmi troppo morbido con quel chico! Qualcuna gliela puoi dare vinta, ma sei un Carriedo! – disse utilizzando solo il suo cognome e non quello della madre. – E i Carriedo sono dei fieri idalghi! Requerda, ti voglio bene mijo, e se lui oserà farti del male o piangere ancora io…! – disse simulando qualcosa stretto nel suo pugno che era meglio non immaginare di cosa si trattasse. Restarono a chiacchierare fino a notte fonda, mangiando qualcosa e chiacchierando, ma alla fine Carlos dovette cercare un taxi: intendeva recuperare le sue cose in hotel e poi trovare un volo per Rio, così avrebbe raggiunto suo fratello Felipe^^^ e si sarebbe goduto una lunga vacanza; si abbracciarono ancora e Antonio gli promise di fargli visita il prima possibile, ovviamente portandosi dietro il suo Lovinito questa volta e Carlos fu ben felice di accettare questa promessa.

Stava ancora lavando i bicchieri e le stoviglie usate quando sentì il rumore delle chiavi nella serratura e, completamente fradicio, Romano apparve sulla soglia con dei moduli di carta mezzi stropicciati in mano. - Allora, domani è Natale. – iniziò, con il fiatone, Romano. – Domani è Natale e ci sarà un solo giudice in tutto il Municipio di New York, tale Muzkowich, ebreo. Gli ho parlato e ha detto che se ci presentiamo con tutti i moduli compilati con cura in bella grafia, quindi scriverai anche per me e io firmerò, i passaporti e un testimone siamo a posto. – continuò entrando in casa e togliendo dalle mani dello spagnolo lo straccio. – Andremo là appena sorge il sole se serve, sicuramente ci sarà confusione, milioni di persone e dovremo aspettare fino a mezzogiorno o forse anche più tardi, quindi ho già avvisato Francis che non sappiamo quando arriveremo al ristorante per il pranzo di Natale e che mio fratello sarà con noi. – proseguì frugando furiosamente nelle tasche ed estraendone una scatola di velluto nero. – E metterai questo. – terminò, sempre mantenendo lo sguardo basso. – Non è un pezzo di Tiffany o bello quanto quello che mi hai dato tu, ma potevo permettermelo e l’ho comprato. E c’è la data di domani incisa…! - Non proseguì oltre perché Antonio lo stava baciando come forse non aveva mai fatto prima: era un bacio dolce, disperato e pieno di amore; era caldo e pieno di ricordi, così non lo sciolse fino a quando entrambi non furono rimasti completamente senza fiato. - Allora, lo prendo come un sì? – disse ridendo Romano, mentre Antonio gli toglieva la giacca, la scatola di velluto ora abbandonata sull’isola della cucina, l'anello di prezioso argento all'anulare. – Sì, Lovi, domani ci sposiamo. –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti! GinkoKite al volante che parla! In questi giorni mi avete vista postare con una certa "regolarità", purtroppo devo subire una battuta di arresto fino al 18 causa esame imminente (e che sicuramente andrà malissimo, quindi appena dopo tornerò a scrivere e sfogarmi per riuscire a buttarmi fuori tutto)! Ci rivediamo tra pochi giorni, ma troverò comunque il tempo per loggarmi se qualcuno volesse lasciare recensioni, commenti o domande <3
> 
> NDA Capitolo 4
> 
> *: Il titolo è parte del ritornello della bellissima canzone "Chocar" interpretata dai El sueño de Morfeo e Nek  
> **: Romano è sempre stato geloso del legame che stringe Francis e Antonio, in parte perchè sono migliori amici e hanno condiviso tutto nella vita, in parte perchè Francis è stato l'unico a "farsi" Antonio diversi anni prima... E anche per diversi anni prima che entrambi conoscessero la loro anima gemella.  
> ***: Evento accaduto ormai cinque anni prima. Antonio dovette tornare in patria e abbandonare Romano, non prima di compiere una follia pomiciando "allegramente" con Bella sul divano: ovviamente l'italiano la prese MOLTO male, almeno fino a quando non decise di affrontare un oceano, una proprietaria di casa spagnola e la sua scopa e riprendersi Antonio per la vita. C'est l'amour non?  
> °: Antonio è il fiero proprietario del locale Movida, locale che ha ereditato dal vecchio proprietario e lavoro che fu lo stesso Francis ha trovargli per convincerlo a restare a New York con lui. Romano ha studiato giornalismo e dopo diversi anni da freelencer ora ha un impiego fisso.  
> °°: Esatto signori e signore! Questa storia iniziò proprio come lo storico primo episodio di FRIENDS con Bella nella parte di Rachel <3  
> °°°: Romano e Feliciano sono stati cresciuti dai nonni, la madre morta per overdose dopo averli affidati ai genitori, mentre non seppero mai chi era loro padre.  
> ^: Da qui la scena prende ispirazione ad un bellissimo episodio di Grey's Anatomy dove il padre di Callie decide di andarla a trovare, scoprendo del divorzio della figlia da Arizona.  
> ^^: Come accennato prima, quando Romano andò in Spagna a recuperare Antonio e salvare la loro relazione, fu perchè Antonio, erede di una grande azienda import-export di prodotti locali, dovette lasciare New York e chi amava per prendere il suo seggio nel consiglio direttivo. Ovviamente le cose andarono diversamente da quanto pianificato dalla sua famiglia...  
> ^^^: Ho preferito non dare un fratello "Portogallo" a Tonio, ma a suo padre Carlos, rendendo sicuramente le cose meno monotone ~


	5. Alfred e Kiku - It's a Never Ending Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personaggi utilizzati in questa storia vengono dalle opere di Hidekaz Himaruya, molte citazioni e scene sono "quote" da serie tv e sitcom a tutti voi lettori sicuramente ben note (in primis FRIENDS, Gilmore girls, Grey's anatomy e molte altre!). La AU qui presentata fa parte di un progetto più grande di scrittura a quattro mani che ha coinvolto me e la mia splendida bruchetta Yuki per molti, moltissimi anni e vi saranno riferimenti a quei capitoli, ma cercherò di spiegarmi sempre in brevi note a fondo pagina!
> 
> To any english-reader who came here hoping for an english fic: SORRY, I'm trying to post this long fic in Italian that is my first language BUT I want to publish an English version soon, so please enojoy your time, I don't want to make you wait any longer ~

\- Sono tornato! Alfred, sei in casa? Sento i Police ma non… Alfred se cerchi di spaventarmi un’altra volta come a Halloween ti faccio dormire nella vasca da bagno stanotte! – esclamò Kiku rientrando nell’appartamento stranamente tranquillo e fu solo appendendo il cappotto che si accorse di avere ancora al collo lo stetoscopio*, così si sbrigò a ripiegarlo e poggiarlo sul mobiletto dell’ingresso. – Alfred! Che cosa stai combinando? – continuò togliendosi le scarpe e sciogliendo la cravatta, percorrendo il corridoio. Era davvero **molto** strano, solitamente nel suo giorno libero Alfred non faceva altro che occuparsi della sua motocicletta** (veicolo pericoloso e pericolante al quale non era riuscito a rinunciare nonostante le preoccupanti percentuali di rischio d’incidenti, fratture e cicatrici presentate da Kiku in vari grafici e powerpoint molto colorati), trovava un nuovo take away etnico da cui rifornirsi e insieme si dedicavano ad altre attività, beh insomma più _impegnative_ : ma adesso che si poté guardare attorno con calma, scampato il pericolo jump-scare, il giapponese notò che non c’erano piatti accumulati nel lavello, panni sparsi in giro per il salotto e un vago odore di magnolia si spandeva nell’aria.

Lo sguardo si posò sul pavimento ricoperto di petali bianchi che immancabilmente conducevano alla loro camera da letto, lo stesso luogo da cui proveniva anche la voce soft di Sting intento a cantare “Every breath you take”: Kiku avanzò lentamente, quasi timoroso di trovarsi davanti un maniaco che aveva preso il posto del suo fidanzato o un visitor con le sue sembianze. Sulla soglia della stanza si soffermò, con il fiato sospeso, a osservare una scena che aveva del magico e del tenero: Alfred doveva essere rimasto sveglio a lungo nel vano tentativo di aspettarlo di ritorno da quel turno infinito, cedendo poi al sonno che era arrivato irrefrenabile; si era anche vestito elegante, osservò il giapponese sedendosi sul letto al suo fianco, ovviamente per quello che questo termine potesse significare nel vocabolario Williams e ciò comprendeva la migliore camicia del suo guardaroba e un paio di jeans senza strappi o macchie di candeggina. Gli passò una mano nei capelli biondi scostando il lungo ciuffo biondo dalla fronte e donandogli una goffa carezza: ancora si chiedeva come facesse, dopo turni di trentasei ore in pediatria, a tornare a casa da un bambinone come Alfred e non impazzire. Oppure era il contrario: forse proprio perché aveva a che fare con una persona così che si era deciso a dedicare la sua carriera ai bambini. - Alfred… - sussurrò chinandosi al suo orecchio e baciandogli la guancia. – Mmm… Cinque minuti ancora. – rispose Alfred cingendo in vita il compagno e attirandolo a sé in un abbraccio forte e caloroso, una stretta che gli face mancare il respiro, piacevolmente parlando. – No Alfred, sono le dieci passate e dobbiamo ancora cenare. – rise il giapponese pizzicandogli il fianco e finalmente i grandi occhi blu del suo compagno gli si posarono addosso. – Kiku, sei qui! Scusa, volevo farti una sorpresa, ma poi mi è venuto sonno.*** – disse sbadigliando e tirandosi su a sedere. – Ah ci avevo messo così tanto tempo a preparare tutto! Hai visto, ho fatto anche la lavatrice! Ci ho messo quasi due ore a capire quale pulsante premere ma… -sussurrò prima di rialzare la voce. - I petali di rosa costavano troppo, ma questi erano bianchi e profumavano, per cui pensavo andassero bene! Quindi mi sono messo la camicia che-mmh - Kiku lo zittì con un bacio e Alfred si arrese all’evidenza che, come suo solito, aveva fatto tanta confusione, e rumore, per nulla. – Vanno benissimo, ma come mai tutto ciò? Per il nostro anniversario è ancora presto, questa volta te l’ho segnato anche sul calendario!° – esclamò mentre l’americano si alzava dalle lenzuola, visibilmente arrossito. – Lo so lo so, prometto che non me lo dimenticherò mai più, giuro! Ma oggi è il White Day e l’anno scorso ti eri dispiaciuto che non me ne fossi ricordato, così pensavo… Di dirti grazie, per quello che fai tutti i giorni. – continuò Alfred imperterrito alzando le spalle. – Ah! Avevo anche preso la cena da un ristorante italiano che mi ha consigliato mio fratello! Dannazione sarà gelida ora! – urlò, provando a nascondere il viso dietro le grandi mani callose, ma nonostante la sua preoccupazione Kiku, ora, rideva incontrollato e ormai impossibilitato a restare serio un altro minuto: quando Alfred prendeva la tangente, parlando sempre più velocemente e freneticamente era inutile cercare di fermarlo, così tanto valeva assecondarlo e ridere un poco alle sue spalle.

\- Kiku! Mi prendi in giro! – si lamentò l’americano sbuffando e aggiustandosi gli occhiali appannati sul naso, mentre il fidanzato gli stava già afferrando le mani per attirarlo a sè. – No no! Sei stato molto dolce a pensare a tutto, davvero! – iniziò carezzandogli il braccio. – Solo non me lo aspettavo da te e forse è anche la stanchezza che mi fa ridere così. – concluse sentendo la grande mano di Alfred carezzargli la guancia glabra. – Va bene, ti perdono solo perché sono un vero eroe, e un vero eroe non potrebbe mai mettere in difficoltà la sua damigella! – lo canzonò spingendolo sul letto sotto di sè. – Potrei portarle la cena a letto così da non farla affaticare ulteriormente, Dottor Honda. – disse ridendo il biondo prima di sentire le mani del giapponese intrufolarsi sinuose sotto il tessuto di fresco lino della camicia. – Penso che la cena possa restare sul tavolo della cucina ancora un paio di ore, Detective Williams. – concluse Kiku sorridendo sornione e lasciandosi catturare dalle attenzioni così premurose del compagno.

A notte inoltrata, con indosso solo la camicia del fidanzato, Kiku recuperò un piatto di pasta fatta in casa dal forno a microonde e due forchette e tornò in camera da letto, dove Alfred, senza pudore alcuno nel suo essere nudo come mamma lo aveva messo al mondo, cercava i suoi occhiali caduti sotto il letto: - Sai oggi è passata Bella in ospedale. – iniziò il moro tornando a sedersi e godendosi così la scenetta comica del fidanzato ormai fagocitato dallo spazio magico sotto il loro altissimo e morbidissimo letto. – Ha deciso di fare l’amniocentesi dopo l’ecografia e sai cosa mi ha raccontato la sua ginecologa? Che saranno tre. – disse mangiando un raviolo caldissimo. – Tre cosa? – urlò Alfred da sotto il letto. –Tre gemelli. – rise Kiku sentendo il biondo sbattere la testa. – Tre gemelli!? Oh mio dio, Matt cosa ha detto? Ti prego dimmi che è svenuto e che quella santa donna ti ha dato delle foto!°° – esclamò Alfred riemergendo dalla sua ricerca con gli occhiali finalmente sul naso. – Sul mio telefono nell’album numero tre. Alfred, ti rendi conto che stai per diventare zio? - L’americano si sdraiò di fianco al moro carezzandogli le gambe e si fece imboccare un paio di volte mentre ripensava a quella domanda più attentamente: già quando Elizaveta era rimasta incinta non poté credere al fatto che uno del loro gruppo potesse avere un figlio, figuriamoci se ora il “paparino” in questione era suo fratello, ecco che la cosa sfiorava i limiti dell’assurdo!

Il suo sguardo si posò sulla parete di fronte al letto che condividevano lui e Kiku quasi ogni notte: era piena di foto e cartoline dei viaggi che si concedevano nei week-end liberi, biglietti di concerti di musica country a cui aveva trascinato il giapponese, film in 3D e non a cui era riuscito a non addormentarsi, la pallottola e il bersaglio colpito da Kiku quando lo aveva portato al poligono di tiro della polizia, e tante piccole cose che gli fecero notare, sempre più _spaventosamente_ , quanto tempo fosse passato dal loro primo incontro e di come questo tempo tendesse a volare via dalle loro mani, senza possibilità di ritorno. Lui aveva fatto carriera, Kiku era stato ammesso alla specialistica in pediatria, vivevano insieme accanto ad una nuova coppia del palazzo (il più spesso dei due lo aveva incontrato qualche volta in palestra e avevano scambiato quattro chiacchiere: Mathias faceva il pompiere a tempo pieno ormai da alcuni anni ma prima lavorava sulle navi mercantili. Il biondo magrolino che invece incrociava raramente nei corridoi doveva chiamarsi Lukas, o almeno questo era il nome quello che urlava il primo in certe notti bollenti. Ah e per certo sapeva, dato il suo terrore, che era un dentista), e soprattutto si amavano: ma erano davvero invecchiati così tanto in quegli anni?

\- Sanno già di che sesso sono? – disse Alfred mentre Kiku mordicchiava nervosamente la forchetta scuotendo il capo. – Non hanno voluto saperlo, gli interessava solo che stessero bene. – continuò vedendo il suo dito sporco di burro succhiato dal compagno. – Beh se avranno almeno un maschio PRETENDO che gli diano il mio nome! Domani dovrò parlarne con Matthew appena arriva in centrale: te l’ho detto che erano quasi due anni che non lavoravamo insieme? – disse Alfred baciando il dorso della mano del giapponese e risalendo al suo braccio e spalla. – Sì me lo hai detto e penso anche di sapere chi abbia espressamente richiesto che voi due non foste più assegnati nella stessa unità! – rise Kiku fermando le carezze e baci irriverenti del biondo. – Io ho ancora fame, Alfred… – rispose baciandogli il naso. – Oh ma anche io! – replicò questi, buttando sul comodino il piatto ormai desolatamente ripulito. – No no, Alfred-kun! Ho voglia di un gelato, andiamo a comprarlo? - Il biondo si lamentò ancora più rumorosamente fiondandosi tra le braccia di Kiku e promettendo il gelato più buono della città domani, mentre adesso voleva solo coccole e attenzioni: il giapponese rise di gusto e si rotolarono nelle coperte ancora un poco, il tempo necessario ad Alfred di trovare il coraggio di rialzarsi e, da bravo eroe, di rivestirsi. - Però appena torno pretendo anche io di avere un po’ di quel gelato! – disse chinandosi sul moro per baciarlo dolcemente. – E non penso avrò bisogno del cucchiaino. – concluse ridendo sguaiatamente e poi lasciò la stanza fischiettando l’inno nazionale.

Già, pensò Kiku, non erano per niente invecchiati in realtà: Alfred era ancora infantile e prepotente, ma sapeva anche prendersi cura di lui e amarlo come mai nessuno aveva fatto, e lui era ancora il rigido giapponese che dettava legge in quella casa (e in quella camera), anche se negli anni aveva riscoperto il suo lato più malizioso e maturo che faceva impazzire l’americano; per questo pensò, mentre si toglieva la camicia e abbassava le luci in modo da farsi trovare “pronto” al ritorno dell’americano, che a lui andava bene così. Non sarebbero mai diventati grandi, sarebbero rimasti fermi nel ricordo di una foto, chiusi in quell’istante che si chiamava vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA Capitolo 5
> 
> *: Kiku, all'inizio della storia, era un giovane laureando in medicina e ora si sta specializzando in pediatria, mentre Alfred era appena passato dalla scuola di polizia al distretto 32, seguendo le orme del fratello, ma con l'intento di entrare nella omicidi... E beh, ci è riuscito!
> 
> **: Jane è la fidata motocicletta di Alfred, infatti il suddetto si è sempre rifiutato di prendere la patente per l'automobile.
> 
> ***: Alfred ha un ciclo del sonno tutto suo: può passare notti intere insonni oppure addormentarsi nel giro di due nanosecondi appena sfiorato il divano (Matthew racconta sempre di come una volta si sia addormentato a colazione con il cucchiaio in bocca!)
> 
> °: Alfred ha una PESSIMA memoria per le date importanti che non siano Natale, Ringraziamento e Super Bowl, era uno dei tanti motivi di litigio con Arthur prima che si lasciassero, Kiku invece ha iniziato ad usare i post-it.
> 
> °°: Ricordate la ginecologa di Bridget Jones's Baby? Ecco immaginatevela così. Ah e sì, ovviamente i tre gemelli sono da ispirazione dei magnifici gemelli avuti da Phoebe per suo fratello!


	6. Francis e Arthur - I think I wanna marry you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personaggi utilizzati in questa storia vengono dalle opere di Hidekaz Himaruya, molte citazioni e scene sono "quote" da serie tv e sitcom a tutti voi lettori sicuramente ben note (in primis FRIENDS, Gilmore girls, Grey's anatomy e molte altre!).  
> La AU qui presentata fa parte di un progetto più grande di scrittura a quattro mani che ha coinvolto me e la mia splendida bruchetta Yuki per molti, moltissimi anni e vi saranno riferimenti a quei capitoli, ma cercherò di spiegarmi sempre in brevi note a fondo pagina!
> 
> To any english-reader who came here hoping for an english fic: SORRY, I'm trying to post this long fic in Italian that is my first language BUT I want to publish an English version soon, so please enojoy your time, I don't want to make you wait any longer ~

\- Cosa vuol dire che non riuscite a decollare? Ma sì certo che ho visto le news alla televisione! Sono quattro gocce! - disse con tono adirato Francis, continuando a camminare nervosamente su e giù per la stanza, mentre dall’altro capo del telefono Antonio, alquanto disperato, cercava di tenere calmo l’amico e il resto del gruppo con lui rinchiuso in casa dalla notte precedente. - Francis è un tifone, non sono quattro gocce: hanno chiuso tutti gli aeroporti e ci hanno intimato di non uscire nelle strade! Amigo, sai che non mancherei per nulla al mondo, ma qui non ci farebbero decollare nemmeno con un Jumbo armato! Ti giuro che se si calma la situazione faccio un sit-in sulla pista! Ci accampiamo con le tende! – rispose lo spagnolo. – Mi avevi giurato che ci saresti stato, dovevi essere il mio testimone Antoine! – continuò Francis stringendo con forza lo smartphone, sentendo dall’altro capo la voce farsi gracchiante e a tratti. – Pronto? Pronto!? Argh _merd_! – esclamò lanciando con violenza il telefono e ringraziando interiormente, solo in seguito, che avesse comprato una di quelle cover iper-gommose e ultraresistenti.

\- Non riusciranno a partire quindi? – disse Arthur cogliendolo di sorpresa, rientrato in stanza con un vassoio d’argento su cui riposavano due tazze (sì, tazze, i bicchieri decentemente grandi in quella casa sembravano spariti*) di thè ghiacciato e profumato. – Fortuna che i nostri genitori sono già qui o davvero non avremmo avuto nessuno accanto, beh se non l’uno per l’altro, cherie. – sospirò pesantemente il francese per poi avvicinarsi al biondo e abbracciarlo forte in vita, si chinò in avanti e lo baciò nell’incavo tra collo e spalla. – Preferisci quindi… Rimandare tutto? Aspettare che ci siano anche loro? – biascicò l’inglese aggiungendo un goccio di brandy nella tazza di Francis e uno più generoso nella sua. – Oh no, oh no no no! Anche se fossi costretto ad andare all’altare senza smoking, senza essermi rasato e su blocchi di macerie! Non potrei mai rimandare il nostro sì. – concluse il francese prendendo la tazza e ringraziò il fidanzato con un basso “merci” prima di accomodarsi sul bordo del letto, Arthur, invece, si rilassò sulla poltroncina verde bosco con un sorriso affettato. – Potevi anche dirlo in una maniera meno smielata! E io che speravo che una settimana in terra inglese ti potesse inacidire al punto giusto. – esclamò il biondo bevendo un lungo sorso di thè e assaporandone il gusto forte intensificato da quello del liquore barricato. – Ah jamais, mon chouchou, nemmeno una vita intera in questa orribile città potrà scalfire la mia armatura francese fatta di zucchero, amore e… Arthùr non mi stai ascoltando. Arthur? -

L’inglese aveva inclinato leggermente il capo a sinistra e Francis sapeva bene che voleva solo dire una cosa, ovvero che si stava perdendo in chissà quali peregrinazioni mentali: aveva lo sguardo vacuo, confuso da pensieri negativi o meno, alimentati da tutto ciò che stava accadendo in quei giorni. Tralasciando il fatto che sarebbero mancati i loro amici (dopo quasi cinque anni di frequentazioni, come poteva Arthur non considerarli anche propri, anche se gli altri due componenti del vecchio “bad trio” avrebbero pagato fior fior di mercenari per farlo fuori**) e che si sarebbero sposati, lui e Francis, da lì a poche ore nella piccola chiesetta fuori Londra dove si erano sposati i suoi genitori, qualcosa nella sua testa gli diceva che si trovava sull’orlo del baratro, pronto a tuffarsi. Quella passeggiata verso l’ignoto era iniziata quando si licenziò dal suo pratico e saldo lavoro alla borsa di Wallstreet per seguire i suoi sogni di scrittore: certo, le vendite del primo romanzo sembravano dimostrare che avesse scelto la strada giusta e Francis, per sua fortuna, lo aveva appoggiato ogni giorno, ogni ora, in quella folle impresa. Adesso, però, che il suo editore e varie librerie richiedevano la sua presenza in alcune conferenze e interviste a tu-per-tu con l’autore, sembrava mancargli l’aria come se una anaconda fatta di incertezze gli stesse stringendo le spire attorno al collo.

\- Arthùr, cherie. – sentì l’inglese come in lontananza, per questo decise di ritornare alla realtà e ritrovò il volto di Francis a pochi centimetri dal suo, l’espressione corrucciata su quel viso che lo stava accompagnando in un’avventura più lunga di quindici capitoli lo rapì e riuscì solo a dire poche parole. – _I still don’t know why you love me so much_ –. Il francese si rilassò, passata la paura che Arthur volesse tentare di fuggire e abbandonarlo all’altare come accadeva in fin troppi film inglesi: gli sollevò dolcemente il volto e lo baciò con leggerezza sulle labbra, venendo poi trattenuto con forza, anche se il suo principale timore era per le tazze ancora ricolme di thè e cubetti di ghiaccio nelle loro mani.

\- Sei un diavolo tentatore: non lo sai che i promessi sposi non dovrebbero dormire nella stessa stanza il giorno prima del matrimonio? – mormorò Arthur quando gli venne tolta dalle mani l’elegante mug blu e bianca. – Ah quello che avevo in mente non ha nulla a che fare con il dormire, cherie. – ammise Francis con una risata, sfilandosi gli occhiali*** e poggiando anche loro vicino a pile di fogli e conti, non troppo ordinatamente riposti. – Quindi vuoi darti agli straordinari anche stanotte? E io che pensavo di scrivere un poco per non perdere tempo utile... – brontolò l’inglese, sebbene la sua mano si fosse mossa a sciogliere i capelli del fidanzato. – Beh se sei intenzionato a finire pagina 68, posso darti degli ottimi spunti. – continuò a canzonarlo il francese, mentre si chinava a baciargli il naso e le guance imporporatesi improvvisamente. – E tu come fai a sapere di pagina 68!? – esclamò Arthur punto sul vivo. – Hai lasciato il nuovo manoscritto sul divano, l’altra notte: devi davvero avermi odiato molto per divertirti così sadicamente con un povero prigioniero francese, Capitano Kirkland°. – rise Francis passandogli le mani in vita e attirandolo a sé, mentre Arthur si mordeva nervosamente il labbro inferiore. – Alè, Arthur, non essere così nervoso: lo sai che con me non ti servono catene per farti amare? – concluse il biondo baciandolo languidamente, così da impedirgli di tormentarsi ulteriormente le labbra già rosso ciliegia, anche se interrompere certi pensieri non sarebbe stato compito altrettanto semplice per le sue mani. Sapeva bene quanto Arthur fosse geloso dei suoi personaggi e in generale del suo romanzo, ma a Francis faceva piacere parteciparvi anche solo marginalmente: adorava quando l’inglese veniva a leggere una frase ad alta voce mentre lui si trovava ai fornelli o si impuntava per avere una conclusione perfetta ad ogni capitolo; voleva affascinare i lettori, ammaliarli con i suoi racconti e fantasie, trasportarli in quel mondo fatto di arrembaggi e duelli, isole esotiche e personaggi ambigui, Arthur voleva essere come un direttore d’orchestra: in piedi davanti al pubblico, unico grande marionettista di quegli strumenti, ma a loro doveva essere impossibile vederne il volto soddisfatto.

\- Arthur, dai, volevo solo prenderti un poco in giro. – iniziò il francese, provando a stemperare la tensione pizzicandogli il sedere, in modo che l’urletto nervoso dell’altro potesse interrompere il silenzio tra loro. – Va bene, lo so, ormai ti conosco, ma ti prego di non sbirciare più tra le mie carte, sai potrei avere qualche segreto. – ribatté il biondo inglese scrollando il capo e gonfiò le guance per alcuni secondi prima di riprendere fiato. – Potevi trovare il discorso di nozze, oppure il regalo che ti ho fatto. – brontolò Arthur passandogli le mani sulle spalle e attirandolo verso il letto. – Mi hai fatto un regalo? – domandò Francis sorridendo, per poi sciogliere facilmente la cinta del fidanzato. – Certo! Ero sicuro che tu ci avresti pensato e non potevo essere da meno di un francese qualunque, soprattutto in casa mia. – replicò orgogliosamente l’inglese slacciando il cravattino e lasciandolo cadere a terra. – Mi ricordi ancora una volta perché poi siamo venuti a dormire a casa tua, invece che restare all’hotel che avevo trovato a Kensington? – domandò il suddetto francese, chinatosi a baciargli la guancia e il lobo dell’orecchio. – Perché sì, siamo più vicini alla chiesa stando qui e-e poi non mi piaceva l’idea di trovarmi a fare metà London in macchina solo per arrivare puntuale alla cerimonia: da qui potremmo, invece, andare anche… A piedi. – sussurrò sedendosi sul letto, le coperte si sollevarono delicatamente con uno sbuffo alla sua posa.

Francis rise ancora una volta sbottonandosi la camicia e sentì i soffi gelidi dell’aria condizionata sulla pelle che lo fecero rabbrividire piacevolmente: i due riuscivano a stento a contenere la frenesia del momento, concedendosi l’uno all’altro in quella stanza che un tempo era la camera privata di un indisciplinato e ribelle inglese, lo stesso che ora gli strappava dolci gemiti succhiandogli avido la pelle dello sterno, invogliato dalle mani di Francis nei suoi capelli e sulla schiena ormai nuda. Non erano più né dei ragazzini, né tanto meno ruggenti fidanzati, eppure in tutti quegli anni, in tutte le notti trascorse sotto i cieli di mezzo mondo, non avevano mai smesso di essere complici: l’espressione “la fiamma non si è mai spenta” era perfetta, ma associarla solo alla loro calorosa sfera sessuale era alquanto riduttivo. Le loro notti erano serene, agitate, impegnate, i loro giorni fatti di appuntamenti, telefonate (perché il piccolo lord si rifiutava di scrivere anche solo un messaggio, ritenendoli “Impersonali”, mentre Francis si divertiva a lasciargli note vocali di dodici minuti e inondargli il telefono di emoticon buffe e gif equivoche, oltre a milioni di selfies) e litigi. Non riuscivano a non litigare, a non stuzzicarsi con frecciatine e battute maliziose, le prime di Arthur mentre le seconde più proprie del francese: non avevano mai smesso di aspettarsi reciprocamente fino a tarda notte, solo per dormire insieme accoccolati sul loro divano o nel letto invaso da coperte e appunti; si amavano e avrebbero sicuramente continuato a farlo. Francis sollevò il volto dell’inglese e gli baciò le labbra turgide, piegandolo sotto il suo peso: - Je t’aime. – disse prima di essere violentemente attirato da Arthur e spinto sul letto, i lunghi capelli biondi, nei quali timidamente comparivano le prime ciocche bianche, ora sparsi sulle coperte profumate. – Stai zitto: domani avrai fin troppo tempo da sprecare in smancerie. – gli intimò Arthur carezzandogli in punta di dita i segni vividi dei suoi baci, per poi scendere al suo collo di cui morse la morbida pelle con lussuria, strappando un gemito roco al francese. – Devo averti viziato oltremodo se ti diverti così tanto a comandarmi a bacchetta. – replicò Francis aiutando Arthur a togliere gli ultimi strati di abiti che separavano i loro corpi. – Oh perché non dovrei trovarlo divertente? E poi hai iniziato tu oggi. – rispose l’inglese, quel sorriso malizioso che amava dipinto ora sulle labbra. – Chiamami ancora “capitano” e forse potrei essere più gentile. – rise gutturalmente prima di lasciarsi trasportare da quel gioco di ruoli che aveva iniziato a coinvolgerli in una calda notte d’estate.°°

Tra le lenzuola sfatte si riposava perfettamente, anche se nessuno dei due aveva preso sonno: Francis gli continuava a carezzare la schiena mollemente, cercando di tranquillizzarlo con le sue attenzioni, anche se Arthur lo aveva sentito più volte prendere in mano il telefono e spegnerlo e riaccenderlo, adirato. - Quindi saremo davvero solo noi quattro. – sussurrò Arthur sbadigliando e baciò il petto del francese, quando questi tornò a coricarsi. – Cinque, dimentichi l’adorabile reverendo Mitchell, che, alla veneranda età di ottantadue anni, ci unirà in matrimonio, come aveva fatto anche con i tuoi genitori. – disse Francis sfiorandogli i capelli e aggiustandogli una ciocca dietro l’orecchio. – Sai ti stai stempiando un poco, qui a lato. – lo canzonò. – E tu dovrai iniziare a tingerti se non vuoi che qualcuno noti che stai invecchiando, Fran. – rispose piccato il biondo sollevandosi sul gomito, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca del suo orologio. – Che ore sono? – provò a dire prima di essere attirato nuovamente da Francis e ogni sua reprimenda fu zittita con un lungo bacio. – Le tre e venti. Possiamo dormire almeno altre cinque ore: dopodiche preparerò una buona colazione, ci faremo belli e saremo pronti. Dovremo solo non dimenticarci anelli e smoking. – rise quando Arthur gli punzecchiò il fianco e si accoccolò di nuovo contro di lui. – Allora se abbiamo qualche opportunità di riposare, meglio farlo subito! – lo zittì l’inglese, l’ultimo rumore che sentì fu quello del bip insistente della sveglia impostata e di Francis che gli augurava sogni sereni, i quali non sarebbero mancati se fosse rimasto al suo fianco.

\- Mum ti prego, smettila! Sta bene così! – si lamentò per la dodicesima volta Arthur mentre la madre gli aggiustava il papillon verde smeraldo. – Darling, già non hai voluto indossare il kilt della nostra famiglia sostituendolo con questa specie di pochette, come minimo mi aspetto che tu sia perfettamente in ordine con tutto il resto! – gli rispose la rossa in modo perentorio e proseguendo a spolverargli le spalle e sistemando la rosa scarlatta che spuntava dal taschino dello smoking bianco. – Francis è ancora al telefono? È tutto a posto? – borbottò l’inglese, ormai arresosi all’evidenza che sua madre, se avesse potuto, si sarebbe permessa di svestirlo e rivestirlo come più le piacesse. – Assolutamente sì: il reverendo è in ritardo, i fiori non sono quelli che avevate ordinato, anche se penso che sia davvero difficile sbagliare gigli e rose con garofani e gardenie, e i vostri amici sono ancora bloccati a New York a causa del tifone. – disse con calma Elisabeth sorridendo al figlio per poi pizzicargli la guancia con tenerezza vedendo quanto lui si fosse rabbuiato. – In sostanza, niente può andare peggio, per cui siamo a cavallo. Oh ecco Francis! - Francis, in effetti, stava attraversando la breve navata con suo padre e protetto in mezzo a loro il fatidico e fin troppo anziano reverendo: - Sì reverendo Mitchell, sarà una funzione breve! Certo che le offriamo anche il pranzo. – lo stava rassicurando Louis Bonnefoy con il suo migliore accento inglese, anche se era difficile nascondere la sua elegante erre da abitante dell’oltre Manica. Francis si riavvicinò al compagno, gli prese la mano, stringendola dolcemente, e scosse il capo: non sarebbe arrivato nessuno alla fine, e a questo punto aveva rimandato i festeggiamenti veri e propri a quando sarebbero rientrati a New York. Gil e Tonio gli dovevano una festa di lusso al Ritz, sussurrò ad Arthur, il quale si lasciò scappare un risolino nervoso prima di guardare le panche dietro di loro desolatamente vuote: quando però intravide una persona a lui ben nota comparire sulla soglia della porta della chiesa, Arthur si aggrappò con forza al blazer scuro di Francis. Non si vedevano da cinque anni, ovvero da quando l’aveva sbattuto fuori di casa e il suo fidanzato lo aveva colpito con un diretto al mento e di certo questi atteggiamenti non deponevano in favore di una eventuale riconciliazione.°°°

\- Scott. – disse ritrovandosi a bocca aperta e anche sua madre finalmente si voltò e ruppe il silenzio con un singhiozzo. – Scottie! Oh Scottie! – ma Arthur aveva ben altri problemi che consolare sua madre. – Cosa ci fa lui qui? Mon dieu! Non gli hai detto tu che eravamo qui vero? E quella con lui chi sarebbe, l’ennesima passeggiatrice?! – esclamò Francis, partito in quarta come se ancora avesse vent’anni e potesse far partire una rissa davanti all’altare. – Lo avrà avvisato mamma, non certo io. Dear, per favore, lasciami parlare con lui, è pur sempre mio fratello. – gli chiese dolcemente l’inglese poggiandogli la mano al petto, sicuro che Francis lo avrebbe difeso in ogni modo possibile, ma toccava a lui fare i conti con il passato. Il francese si chinò a baciarlo prima che Arthur si decidesse a incamminarsi verso il fondo della navata: accanto all’alto ragazzo, glabro e pallido come Arthur ma con i rossi capelli della famiglia materna, vi era anche una bella donna dalle forme e lineamenti mediterranei, la pelle brunita dal sole del sud. Almeno dal volto pulito e dal bel completo di Jonathan Saunders sembrava una ragazza a posto ed era molto carina. - Sei qui per rovinare tutto? Per fare qualche battuta al “Parli ora o taccia per sempre”, Scott? – iniziò Arthur incrociando le braccia, il suo cipiglio rabbioso impresso sul volto, ancora insicuro su quanto dovesse, più o meno, stare calmo. – Listen, sono venuto in pace! Mamma ha detto che avreste letto le promesse qui e che se le volevo bene dovevo venire! – iniziò il fratello maggiore, cercando di smettere di guardare per terra e fissare i severi occhi verdi di Arthur. – E se volevo un po’ bene anche a te… Potevo venire e non dire nulla di sgradevole. – continuò rialzando lo sguardo sul fratello. – Inoltre Katie, volevo dire Katrine, mi ha esposto vari e validi motivi per cui sarebbe meglio che trovassi il modo di essere di più “ampie vedute”. – concluse il rosso tendendo la mano per stringere la mano al fratello e, dopo anni, troppi forse, tornarono ad una distanza che non prevedeva un tavolo fra di loro. – Scott, io non so cosa dire. – iniziò Arthur stringendo la mano a Scott e poi a Katrine, ricevendo un sorriso caloroso in risposta. – Dovete venire a pranzo dopo! Così parleremo con calma… - concluse prima di essere attirato dal fratello. – Sicuro di voler sposare il pinguino? No perché la macchina è qui vicino e-ehi! – esclamò venendo pizzicato dalla ragazza e rimesso al suo posto. – Ne sono più che sicuro e senti… Sedetevi davanti, ci farete sentire meno soli. – terminò Arthur lanciando un’occhiata a Francis che lo guardava interrogativo e dal quale non vedeva l’ora di tornare. I due accettarono e così lo seguirono in quella ultima passeggiata, mentre Arthur ripercorse la passatoia rosso scarlatto velocemente e tornò al fianco del francese, prendendogli la mano: - Tutto bene? – chiese apprensivo Francis, mentre padre Mitchell finiva di sistemare il microfono, completamente ignaro di cosa fosse appena successo. – Sì. Sai penso che potremmo davvero essere felici. – disse Arthur zittendosi e ascoltando per la prima volta, e sperava ultima nella sua vita, quelle fatidiche parole.

_“Vuoi tu, Arthur Kirkland prendere come tuo legittimo sposo il qui presente Francis Charles Bonnefoy, per amarlo e onorarlo, in salute e malattia, in ricchezza e povertà finché morte non vi separi?”_

_…I do…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCUSATE SCUSATE per il ritardo! Come avrete notato però il capitolo è davvero lungo ed essendo dedicato alla mia pair preferita di Hetalia ho deciso di dedicarci più tempo del solito! Sperando di non avervi fatto attendere troppo e di non essere stata esageratamente prolissa, vi saluto e rimando alla prossima! <3 
> 
> NDA Capitolo 6
> 
> *: Arthur ha un rapporto alquanto complicato con i completi d'arredo e le stoviglie. E non nominate mai i vasi da fiori in sua presenza~  
> **: Arthur si è inserito nel gruppo in un secondo momento e il suo rapporto di "amicizia" con i compagni di bravate di Francis è stato alquanto complesso, infatti ha trovato più saldi e validi alleati tra le file femminili del gruppo e, stranamente, in Romano.  
> ***: Nel corso degli anni la vista di Francis è peggiorata, ma con straordinaria eleganza è passato a degli occhiali dalle lenti piccole e montatura dorata, peccato detesti indossarli mentre lavora e quindi il più delle volte finiscono in una teglia sporca o abbandonati su qualche bancone (ebbene sì, Francis è fiero proprietario di un ristorante a New York).  
> °: Citazione ad una AU!Pirate creata sempre da me e Yuki con protagonisti tanti, troppi, personaggi di Hetalia che amiamo. Ahhh bei ricordi a bordo dell'Albion <3 La citazione sulle catene è perchè nella "prima notte" fra Arthur e Francis in questa AU, il primo ha legato """""amabilmente""""" alla testata del letto il francese.  
> °°: Arthur ha ancora qualche problema nel riuscire a dichiarare semplicemente e serenamente i suoi sentimenti, in sostanza Francis ha imparato che per lui esistevano altri mille modi per dire "I love you"  
> °°°: Scott non aveva accettato con serenità l'omosessualità del fratello, inoltre da libertino convinto e sostenitore della "madre patria inglese" non vede di buon occhio Francis.


	7. I will ALWAYS be there for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personaggi utilizzati in questa storia vengono dalle opere di Hidekaz Himaruya, molte citazioni e scene sono "quote" da serie tv e sitcom a tutti voi lettori sicuramente ben note (in primis FRIENDS, Gilmore girls, Grey's anatomy e molte altre!).  
> La AU qui presentata fa parte di un progetto più grande di scrittura a quattro mani che ha coinvolto me e la mia splendida bruchetta Yuki per molti, moltissimi anni e vi saranno riferimenti a quei capitoli, ma cercherò di spiegarmi sempre in brevi note a fondo pagina!
> 
> To any english-reader who came here hoping for an english fic: SORRY, I'm trying to post this long fic in Italian that is my first language BUT I want to publish an English version soon, so please enojoy your time, I don't want to make you wait any longer ~

\- Sono già arrivati? – esclamò Alfred trafelato, dopo essere entrato di corsa nella sala di aspetto del terzo piano del New York Presbiterian, al suo fianco Kiku con un grande pulcino di peluche stretto in braccio. – Non ancora! Matt ha detto che sono bloccati nel traffico, ma dato che i bimbi stanno ancora litigando su chi uscirà per primo, Bella di sicuro non partorirà nel taxi di nessuno! – rispose Francis, cedendo il suo posto a sedere ad Alfred, il quale sembrava seriamente molto agitato. – Arthur pensavi di arrivare non appena consegnata una bozza del nuovo romanzo al suo editore mentre Antonio e Romano stanno prendendo qualsiasi bevanda e snack avessero disponibili al Movida dato che probabilmente il travaglio sarà una cosa lunga. Ah invece Feliciano e Ludwig sono arrivati prima di noi ma il nostro italiano preferito si sta divertendo a svaligiare la boutique del piano terra,  Elizaveta e Gilbert stanno finendo di preparare delle cose per i gemellini che Anya non usa più. – continuò il francese sciorinando quelle notizie con nonchalance, l'orologio che scorreva sempre più lentamente in quella sera di fine luglio.

Sembrava ieri, letteralmente, che lui e Arthur avevano fatto ritorno dal viaggio di nozze a bordo dell’Orient Express, un sogno che entrambi avevano da sempre, e ora si trovavano lì per festeggiare la nascita dei tre cuccioli d’uomo di Matthew e Bella, tutti insieme come una grande e serena famiglia.

– Oh perfetto, quindi dovremo noleggiare un camion con rimorchio per tornare a casa e… AH! Matt, bro! – esclamò l’americano balzando in piedi come una molla nel vedere il fratello maggiore passare davanti a loro con in braccio una immensa borsa a tracolla blu e un bicchiere gigante di granita alla menta. – A-abbiamo fatto l’ammissione! Camera 12! Accompagno Bella… A-aspettatemi, per favore! – disse il biondo piagnucolando dietro all’infermiere che stava spingendo la sedia a rotelle su cui si trovava la sua alquanto agitata fidanzata. – Penso che sverrà un’altra volta… Dì ad Arthur di portare la power bank, lui è quello con la memoria più libera per le foto. E dovremo scattarne molte, sì moltissime. – ridacchiò Alfred prima di essere pizzicato da Kiku che rispose subito in difesa di Matthew. – Vado a vedere chi sarà il medico dei bambini e magari mi presto per fare qualche ora di straordinario: sarebbe una cosa carina avere una faccia amica in sala per Bella, non trovi? Matthew sembrava così provato da tutto ciò, aveva anche gli occhiali appannati. –  disse senza riuscire a trattenere una risata sottile, incoraggiato dal fidanzato e dal loro amico francese. - No non penso servirà, sai Matt ha seguito tutti i corsi pre-parto e penso sappia respirare in almeno dieci modi diversi per non perdersi nemmeno un secondo di questo evento. - concluse Francis scrivendo un breve messaggio, del quale sentì il trillo di arrivo alle sue spalle.  
\- Che cosa vorrebbe dire porta il telefono? – disse Arthur particolarmente offeso da quella affermazione, come se lui fosse così distratto da dimenticarselo a casa (cosa che accadeva spesso ma era un dettaglio da trascurare in questo momento) – Ho sempre il telefono con me durante le emergenze! Tu non sei venuto con Kiku o lavora? – chiese sedendosi e dando il cappotto a quello che da un mese era il suo novello marito. – Kiku è appena sparito oltre le porte verdi del reparto, mentre Matthew e Bella sono già in camera. – rispose Alfred mordicchiandosi il pollice. – Ah mi ha mandato un messaggio Elizaveta, hanno pensato che sarebbe bello fare la festa per i bambini ancora all’appartamento, prima che si trasferiscano definitivamente a Long Island*. – borbottò l’inglese rileggendo un messaggio, per poi ricevere, finalmente, un bacio da Francis. – Anche Matt so che cercava casa in un quartiere tranquillo fuori da Manhattan, penso gli farà comodo avere più di tre stanze con una famiglia così numerosa. – rise l’americano facendo “ballare” la gamba, preso da un nervosismo a lui insolito ed essere circondato da coppiette e genitori tutti rigurgitanti amore. – Okei! Devo fare qualcosa o a stare qui fermo impazzisco! L’eroe va a prendere un caffè da Starbucks, voi volete qualcosa? – chiese stiracchiandosi. – Un thè freddo per Arthur e tu vedi di prenderlo decaffeinato quel caffè o ti verrà un infarto. - concluse Francis passandogli una banconota.

  
Arthur si appoggiò alla spalla di Francis, raccontandogli di come l’editore lo stesse facendo impazzire per la consegna e che forse doveva riscrivere due capitoli per intero: - Ritiene che io abbia utilizzato un linguaggio troppo crudo e volgare! I pirati non erano donnicciole con pizzi e merletti, come posso descrivere un arrembaggio senza utilizzare termini come eviscerazione o... O non lo so! Mi dovrai fare internare se non trovo il modo di accontentarlo. - si lamentò sonoramente. - Oppure potresti lasciare i capitoli come sono e dirgli che se hanno pubblicato romanzi come XXX, allora posso pubblicare anche il tuo. - lo rincuorò Francis carezzandogli i capelli. - O puoi minacciarlo dicendogli che tuo marito è molto protettivo e che non gli piace vederti scontento. - concluse strappando finalmente una risata ad Arthur che lo ringraziò silenziosamente posandogli un bacio alla base del collo.  
\- Hola piccioncini! Guardate che le stanze sono solo per i pazienti, certe cose si possono fare a casa! – esclamò Antonio appena uscito dall’ascensore con quello che poteva benissimo essere il bottino di una rapina al locale. – Allora, come potete vedere abbiamo incrociato Feli e ora abbiamo qualcosa come quaranta bigliettini di congratulazione diversi, palloncini da gonfiare e anche un peluche di quel gioco di Toy story con i tre pisellini nel baccello, ma Ludwig è stato chiamato dal suo capo urgentemente, quindi tornano a Manhattan per qualche ora. – iniziò a raccontare mentre Romano si sedeva accanto ad Arthur, intento ora a complimentarsi per un articolo riguardo gli scioperi ad Austin. – Lo zietto dove è andato? – chiese passando una bottiglia di acqua tonica ghiacciata a Francis, la sua preferita da quando stava abbandonando la vita sregolata da ragazzo di strada. – Sparito dieci minuti fa, penso che sia caduto anche lui nel panico, deve essere genetica! Tu sbaglio o sembri sempre più abbronzato? – domandò ridacchiando Francis e il tono di voce di Elizaveta provenire dalle scale era sempre più acuto. – Gilbert non mi interessa! Io voglio bene a tuo padre, davvero, ma se regala a nostra figlia un altro vestitino con piume e strass, beh non gli permetterò più di farci da baby sitter! Ah eccoli! -   
Gilbert seguiva Elizaveta che incedeva al passo di marcia nella stanza, avvolta nel suo più elegante completo estivo azzurro, Anya in braccio con un pagliaccetto a fiori: i due vennero aggiornati sugli spostamenti di tutti e guardato l’orologio la bella ungherese si decise.  
\- Io vado a vedere come sta. – disse voltandosi, sicura che all’amica avrebbe fatto piacere un bicchiere di ghiaccio e compagnia. – Ma aspetta! Non possiamo entrare così e se stesse già… Elize! Liebe! Ahhhh, donne! – sbottò Gilbert lasciandola andare e si rilassò su una delle poltroncine afferrando una birra, ahi lui, analcolica. – Non so come faccia ad avere tutta questa energia! Sapete che ha riempito otto, OTTO, scatoloni di roba da sola? Probabilmente avrebbe caricato anche me sul camion dei traslochi avvolto nella bubble-wrap. – concluse accettando delle noccioline salate da Antonio. – Inoltre cos’è questa cosa delle porte che inghiottono le persone?** Non possiamo andare anche noi a trovare Bella? -  
  
  


 **toc toc**  
  
\- Avanti… - rispose una stanca Bella, accucciata sul lettino in una posizione che ricordava un incrocio tra la figura numero 23 dello yoga di Sarah Parker e una gallina in cova***. – Lizzie! Grazie al cielo, ti prego dimmi come hai fatto! Dimmelo! Voglio che escano, fuori, subito! Sai credevo di aver raggiunto il mio massimo di sfortuna quando mi hanno chiesto se ero in cinta o avevo un blocco cortisonico, ma ora sono una mongolfiera e loro sono tre...! – piagnucolò la bionda aggiustandosi i capelli raccolti in un alto chignon. – Tesoro no, aspetta siediti, non è così che li spingerai a lasciare il loro rifugio confortevole. – rise l’ungherese aiutando l’amica a rilassarsi nel letto. – Sono tre Elize, sono TRE e io sono una sola! Io non posso farcela: sai, avevo programmato tutto! Sarei dovuta entrare in clinica settimana prossima, fare il cesareo alle cinque e per le sei avrei avuto loro e Mattie accanto, invece no! Sono qui, con le contrazioni e una stupida infermiera che mi ha detto che non posso avere l’epidurale! IO VOGLIO L’EPIDURALE. – esclamò con un singhiozzo, mentre Elizaveta le passava un panno freddo sulla fronte. – Dov’è Matthew adesso, Bel? – le chiese stringendole la mano e togliendole dalla vista il palmare e l’agenda dove brillava in rosso, e con tanti fiorellini, la data del previsto parto. – È andato a chiamare suo padre: doveva prendere un volo la prossima settimana e aiutarci a cercare una casa, sai è un agente immobiliare, ma adesso è presto… Quindi spera che possa trovare un volo da Vancouver e arrivare il prima possibile. Contrazione! – esclamò in extremis iniziando a respirare come le avevano insegnato alle lezioni, anche se ora avrebbe voluto aver seguito meglio quegli esercizi. – Penso di essere arrivato in un pessimo momento. – disse dalla porta Antonio, il suo tentativo di bussare si era rivelato completamente inutile sopra le urla della bionda. – Devo andare a chiamare un medico o va tutto bene? – chiese poggiando il terzo bicchiere di ghiaccio sul tavolino. – No no, sta bene, la dottoressa passerà tra poco a visitarla. O il dottore? Dottore o dottoressa? – domandò Elizaveta a Bella, impedendole di riassumere la posa da mamma chioccia. – Dottore, dr Harad. La mia ginecologa è scivolata nella doccia ed è morta. Hai capito? Morta. Io non dovevo partorire oggi, per favore Elize…! – piagnucolò nuovamente la belga trovandosi poi la mano stretta da Antonio. – Estoy aquì contigo, Belbel. Liz torna da Gilbert prima che gli venga un attacco di panico perché sei scomparsa dietro le porte del reparto e non dirgli che vuoi un altro figlio. Almeno per oggi. – bisbigliò lo spagnolo mordendosi il labbro quando Bella gli strinse la mano in una morsa disumana per una donna così piccola e fragile. – Bel, penso che Antonio voglia ancora usare la mano domani! Ehm, fai un respiro profondo e Tonio, tienila lontano dal cellulare, non deve mettersi in strane pose yoga e soprattutto non deve partorire fino a quando non torna Matthew, o dovrai entrare tu in sala parto! – concluse sparendo oltre la porta arancione, lasciando l'amico solo e ora alquanto preoccupato. - Allora, sei riuscito a convincere Romano ad andare alla clinica della fertilità? Sai per… La madre surrogata. – chiese Bella, provando a sistemarsi da sola uno dei venti cuscini che Matthew aveva ammonticchiato prima di uscire per la telefonata, che sperava non fosse la versione del XXI secolo del “pacchetto di sigarette”. – Ah penso che dovrò rinunciarci per almeno un paio di anni ancora: ma, ehi, siamo sposati e adesso, se deve partire per un servizio dove potrebbe finire in ospedale, mi lascia un biglietto con i recapiti del suo motel e scrive anche uno stentato "Ti amo". – rise Antonio baciando la mano accaldata alla bionda così da ricevere un sorriso di risposta. – Hey, potrei sempre comprarti uno dei bambini! Tre sono impegnativi no?° E così magari non andresti via, dall’appartamento dico… Mi mancherà rubare i tuoi reggiseni per fare a palle di neve la vigilia della vigilia di Natale°. Adesso resteremo solo noi e Alfred e Kiku al piano di sotto. Sai che hanno dei nuovi vicini MOLTO rumorosi? In confronto il vicino con le cornamuse era un angelo. – concluse carezzandole il naso. – Ti prendo del ghiaccio? – le domandò prima che si aprisse ancora una volta la porta. – Oh scusa! Pensavo fossi sola! – esclamò Alfred nascondendo malamente dei palloncini e quello che sembrava un happy meal. – No vieni, vieni! Mi fate sentire amata! Hai notizie di Mattie, Al? – chiese Bella inghiottendo un paio di cubetti di ghiaccio. – Ah si! E’ andato a comprare non ho ben capito cosa, sai che farfuglia al telefono! Kiku ha detto che il tuo medico è un appassionato di Fonzie, forte no? V-vuoi qualcosa – disse sedendosi sul letto, chiamato con un gesto drammatico della ragazza. – Tesoro, sai che cosa vorrei adesso? – gli rispose Bella, gli occhi verdi socchiusi languidamente. – Un artiglio, tipo claw machine, che mi togliesse i bimbi dall'utero e un MARGARITA. DOPPIO. – soffiò con forza stritolando le mani di entrambi, mentre alla porta si palesava Romano. – Ah siete qui! E’ arrivato Feliciano e voleva sapere se… - provò ad iniziare l’italiano e Antonio fu felice di vederlo e scappare così da quella situazione. – Dove pensi di andare?! No! EH NO! Romano, tu non lo porti via! TUTTI QUI. VOI VENITE TUTTI QUI FINO A CHE NON TORNA MATTIE. – urlò la ragazza, ormai giunta al limite della sopportazione, e il giovane castano scappò a chiamare tutti quelli che erano rimasti in sala d'aspetto.

Nel giro di 10 minuti quella stanza divenne piena e caotica, come sempre era il loro mondo, ma tutto ciò riuscì a tranquillizzare in qualche modo Bella, specialmente considerando che Matthew non era ancora arrivato (il suo numero continuava a risultare “momentaneamente non disponibile”) e che due infermiere avevano già cercato di cacciarli, inutilmente dopo gli sbraiti di Gilbert e poco velate minacce: - Qualcuno ha ricevuto un messaggio da Matt? Elize, per favore, fammi rimettere in piedi, no, no faccio la brava giuro! Tonio ridammi l’agenda! – gemette la belga, le contrazioni ormai troppo ravvicinate, prima che nuovamente un’infermiera si facesse largo seguita dal dottor Harad, un ometto basso e di una certa età, ma con un sorriso sincero. – Bene bene! Fate spazio al medico qui intorno! Tu, biondino, alzati da lì! Anche te con il pizzetto: forza, qui la signora avrà qualche momento impegnativo! – disse la donna facendo spazio al medico e, quando montarono le staffe, eccetto Elize, gli uomini presenti distolsero lo sguardo quasi contemporaneamente. – Bene! Signorina Gotà ci siamo! Dodici centimetri! – esclamò il medico e Bella spalancò gli occhi paralizzata. – No. No e no! Non è il momento! Non ci siamo, Matthew non è arrivato, io non sono pronta! Non spingerò! – disse la belga stringendo la barra di freddo acciaio del letto. – Forza signori! Tutti fuori ora, qui dobbiamo lavorare! – ribadì l’anziana ostetrica, ricevendo bassi borbottii in risposta. – Non la lasciamo sola! Il suo fidanzato, il padre dei bambini, non è qui! – rispose Francis preoccupato e tutti si unirono al suo coro di proteste. – Ehm, io veramente… Per favore, ascoltatemi… SONO ARRIVATO. – dovette urlare Matthew per farsi notare da tutti e corse così al fianco di Bella prendendole la mano, la quale venne arpionata con forza, mentre i loro amici liberavano finalmente la stanza. – Dove sei stato?? Ou?? J’ai pensé que… - venne zittita però da un bacio. – Dopo ti spiego, cherie, ma adesso devi spingere. – concluse Matthew mentre il medico finiva di prepararsi e anche a lui venivano dati camice e mascherina… Ma perché il dottore accendeva la televisione? – Siete fortunati! Oggi è una puntata speciale: Fonzie suona i bongo!°° -

Quando tornarono in sala d’attesa l’atmosfera era completamente cambiata: vi era più eccitazione, felicità e qualche cuore si era riempito di speranze e trepidazione. Feliciano e Ludwig erano arrivati e non avevano smesso un momento di fare domande, ma ebbero poco tempo per discutere prima che uscisse un emozionato e sanguinante Matthew.  
\- Una femmina! E’ uscita, è la prima! – esclamò accettando un fazzolettino da Elizaveta. – Che cosa ti è successo? – gli chiese preoccupato Alfred. – Ah niente! Niente! Bella mi ha dato un pugno e sono scivolato a terra, ma ho visto tutto, non sono svenuto! Ora torno da lei! – concluse scomparendo nuovamente dietro le porte verdi, il gruppo di amici, ora, diviso tra lo sconcerto e il riso convulso, così prese l’iniziativa Gilbert e stappò la prima di una lunga serie di bottiglie di spumante iniziando a versarne pieni calici. – UN MASCHIO. – esplose Matthew tornando ancora una volta, gli occhi leggermente umidi e rubò un sorso di spumante dal bicchiere di Francis, ridandoglielo quasi vuoto. Tornò indietro come un fulmine e nuovamente tutti scoppiarono in una fragorosa risata brindando al primo maschio della nuova generazione Williams:  
\- Ah! Adesso che ci penso: dovrò fare il triplo dei regali così! – affermò Alfred, abbracciato da Kiku che gli stava passando un pretzel. – Penso che almeno per i primi anni ci salveremo con tanti regali cumulativi! – rise Antonio alzando il calice e poterono tutti brindare una seconda volta. – Allora il prossimo sarà il nuovo Alfred! Avremmo dovuto convincere Bella a non accettare di chiamare uno dei maschietti così! – disse Arthur sorridendo maligno e dalle guance gonfie dell’americano aveva colpito il punto giusto. – Ehi! Alfred è un nome bellissimo e lo porterà con orgoglio! Gli regalerò io il primo cappello da cowboy! – ammise orgogliosamente, fino a che alle sue spalle non apparì nuovamente il fratello, ormai stanco e sgonfio come un palloncino. – ALFRED E’ UNA FEMMINA. – esultò prendendo un nuovo bicchiere. – Alfred è una bellissima femmina sana! Yuhuuu! – concluse tornando oltre le ormai mistiche porte verdi mentre gli squillava il telefono insistentemente. – Io credo di essere morto. – esalò l’americano accasciandosi sulla spalla di Francis, il quale non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. – Oh alè Alfred, in fondo avrà pur sempre un nome bellissimo e poi faremo meno confusione così. -.°°°

  
Nella camera, invece, Matthew era tornato accanto ad una strematissima Bella, incapace di dormire, ancora troppo forte l’emozione:   
\- Dove sono i bambini? – chiese preoccupata, la mano subito avvolta da quelle calde e forti del suo compagno. – Stanno controllando che stiano bene, li laveranno e gli metteranno le splendide tutine che abbiamo portato. – disse il canadese baciandole la fronte imperlata di sudore. – Adesso posso dirti dove ero andato? – le chiese Matthew, ma Bella doveva essere definitivamente crollata per la stanchezza. Lui non si scoraggiò e sedutosi sul letto al suo fianco continuò a raccontare quella piccola storia. – Ero uscito dall’ospedale per fare la telefonata a mio padre, che tra parentesi arriverà nel fine settimana e non vede l’ora di conoscere i piccoli: quando mi sono reso conto che ero così agitato per tutto quello che ci stava per succedere, per la casa, i bambini e per te che mi sono detto… Che potevo esaurire tutta la mia ansia in un solo giorno e trovare anche una gioielleria aperta. – continuò cercando nella tasca dei pantaloni nascosta dal camice rosa. – E mi sono deciso a prenderti un anello per chiederti di sposarmi. So che stai riposando ora, probabilmente dovrò rivedere la parte del discorso e della dichiarazione, ma ti amo Bella. E voglio che tu sia solo mia, per sempre. – concluse infilandole delicatamente l’anello all’anulare e baciandole una lacrima che ancora scendeva dalla sua guancia.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E finalmente sono tornata in carreggiata! Manca solo l'epilogo finale per concludere questa bellissima e lunga storia! Ora che aspettate, leggete e divertitevi!
> 
> *: Era la casa di Gary, il fratello di Elizaveta e che hanno deciso di acquistare lei e Gilbert.  
> **: Le porte che inghiottono le persone vengono direttamente da Gilmore Girls, quando Richard ha il primo infarto.  
> ***: Sempre da Gilmore Girls, quando Cherry deve avere Gigi e Lorelai la trova in questa folle posa.  
> °: Da qui iniziano molti riferimenti a FRIENDS, questo quando Joey parla del fatto che Chandler e Monica se ne vadano dallo storico appartamento dalla porta viola.  
> °°: Sempre da FRIENDS, il ginecologo che fa partorire Rachel e ama Fonzies mise su la stessa puntata di sottofondo al suo parto.  
> °°°: Quando Phoebe partorisce i figli di suo fratello, si scoprì che Chandler era una piccola bimba e non un maschietto <3


	8. Epilogo - This is a Never-ending Story

Era di nuovo Ottobre, mancava poco alla festa del Ringraziamento e Central Park si stava tingendo di splendidi colori, rosso e oro: non faceva ancora freddo, constatò Francis sedendosi su una panchina e, dopo aver slacciato l’elegante blazer blu scuro, estrasse dalla tasca di questo il porta sigarette d’argento; fumava raramente ormai, eppure in quei giorni la voglia lo aveva preso più di una volta e i cerotti comprati da Arthur non aiutavano. Afferrò una delle bianche gitanes e la portò alle labbra senza accenderla, né mordicchiò il filtro per alcuni minuti fino a che non riconobbe la figura in fondo al sentiero, diretto verso di lui: l’inglese camminava sempre frettolosamente, quasi stesse scappando da qualcosa, ben avvolto nella sua migliore giacca di tweed verde bosco e con una leggera sciarpa al collo, memore della passata bronchite.  
\- Siamo in anticipo? – gli chiese non appena arrivato alla panchina e sedutosi al suo fianco, cedette le chiavi di casa al francese. – Come sempre, anche se ho notato che stanno già sistemando le scomodissime sedie pieghevoli su cui staremo seduti un paio di ore: almeno per pranzo sarete tutti miei ospiti. – continuò Francis, mentre Arthur gli sfilava la sigaretta di bocca e la infilava in tasca. – Vuol dire che mi abbandonerai nella fossa dei leoni mentre tu ti occupi di viziarci con un banchetto luculliano? Dovrai farti perdonare con più di un dolcetto, allora, stasera. – rispose piccato il biondo, piantando uno dei suoi più famosi bronci, uno di quelli che il francese amava sciogliere con un lungo bacio, ma voleva provare con qualcosa di diverso. – E se lo facessi dicendoti che hanno scritto quelli dell’agenzia? -.  
Arthur rimase un momento perplesso, forse perché ancora pensava a come sarebbe sopravvissuto tra i figli dei suoi amici e le domande scomode riguardo a come mai Francis lo avesse abbandonato in quel momento di “magnifica gioia”, ma qualche secondo fu abbastanza per elaborare al meglio quelle parole:  
\- Hanno… Ci hanno rifiutati? – chiese stringendo l’orlo della giacca, come faceva da sempre, ma Francis scosse il capo, dopo avergli afferrato le mani. – No, anzi. Possiamo adottarla. Cécile, possiamo andare a prenderla già da domani se vogliamo, se vuoi ancora. – gli rispose con gli occhi lucidi e quelli dell’inglese lo erano altrettanto, sicuro che stesse mantenendo il contegno solo perché erano all’aperto ed in pieno giorno. Sembrava quasi un miracolo considerando quanto tempo avevano impiegato Feliciano e Ludwig per avere una risposta dalla loro agenzia, ma in loro favore dovevano aver contato l’ormai famoso nome dello scrittore Arthur Kirkland e il lavoro affidabile di Francis, oltre che la loro bella casa, che avevano ampliato acquistando l’appartamento vicino, e chissà quale altra benedizione: - Devo interpretare questo silenzio come un sì? – domandò il francese venendo abbracciato così stretto da sentirsi quasi soffocare. – Se è uno scherzo sappi che non ti perdonerò, Bonnefoy. – borbottò Arthur, dopo avergli posato un bacio sul collo, senza dare segno di voler allentare la presa. – Non lo è, cherie, nessuno scherzo: presto saremo “daddies”. – rise carezzandogli il capo. – Lo sai che ho ancora dei dubbi, ma so che insieme potremmo davvero farcela. E poi, lei era perfetta. – rispose con un sorriso Arthur, accettando il fazzoletto di seta azzurra di Francis e si asciugò frettolosamente una lacrima.   
Quando avevano deciso di visitare l’orfanotrofio Starfish, i due non immaginavano di uscire con un sogno in più e fin troppe domande: erano arrivati con una donazione per quell’associazione, ma seguendo l’insistente direttrice avevano avuto modo di esplorarne gli ambienti di studio e ricreativi, apprezzando come i bambini fossero cresciuti e accuditi con amore e rigore; l’unico problema di quella visita era la nuvola nera che continuava a imperversare su Arthur, almeno fino a quando non passarono davanti alla piccola biblioteca, sulla cui soglia l’inglese si fermò incantato. Nella stanza, davanti a una decina di bambini di varie età, si stava tenendo un gruppo di lettura e a fare da narratore era una splendida bambina dai capelli lunghi neri e lucenti come l’inchiostro: gli occhi vividi e sorridenti impreziosivano un volto dolce e brunito dal sole dei caraibi. Per Arthur fu amore a prima vista, pensò Francis quando era tornato al suo fianco, specialmente quando entrambi notarono che la piccola stava raccontando una storia di pirati a loro fin troppo nota, anche se ben edulcorata: da lì a chiedere chi era la bimba e il compilare pile e pile di documenti il passo era stato breve, anche se ci erano voluti due anni interi, giornate passate fra associazioni e agenzie, per non parlare delle visite "di cortesia" degli assistenti sociali.  
\- Dovremmo andare. – sussurrò Francis prima di baciare dolcemente la mano all’inglese, carezzando con le labbra la fede che ora li univa. – Sì… - sussurrò Arthur chiedendo un altro bacio nello stringere timidamente la camicia grigio polvere e il francese fu pronto a darglielo, seduti su quella panchina dove era iniziato tutto, dove si erano incontrati, odiati e amati. La stessa panchina da cui Arthur si rialzò, lo sguardo perso nel cielo plumbeo di New York. – Sento odore di pioggia. – disse un momento prima dell’inevitabile diluvio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo dunque arrivati al termine di questa storia, di questa avventura e passione: iniziata ormai 7 anni fa, questa AU è stata il mio conforto per tante notti e sfogo in molte difficoltà. Voglio ringraziare chi diede inizio a tutto ciò insieme a me e ancora oggi mi appoggia e sostiene nel continuare a scrivere e chissà... Forse leggerete ancora molto altro ~

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti! Sono GinkoKite, l'autrice di questa long-fic e voglio ringraziarvi per essere arrivati fino in fondo a questa storia: avevo bisogno di tornare a scrivere e a pubblicare con questa mia, e spero di aver intrattenuto tutti voi che vi siete spesi a leggerla! Sperando di continuare a farvi divertire con i miei lavori, vi saluto alla prossima storia!
> 
> NDA Capitolo 1
> 
> *: Ovviamente ecco a voi il primo riferimento a FRIENDS! La fatidica porta viola chiude l'appartamento dove vive Bella con Matthew, attualmente, ma qui ha iniziato la sua storia convivendo prima con Elizaveta e poi con Maximilien, suo fratello.  
> **: Bella è a capo di una grande agenzia pubblicitaria specializzata in moda e design  
> ***: Maximilien è il fratello minore di Bella, alias Lussemburgo  
> °: Matthew, come suo fratello Alfred, è un poliziotto: meno propenso all'azione, è famoso per il suo tatto e riservo, infatti attualmente lavora nella divisione vittime speciali.  
> °°: citazione dovuta al nostro vecchio lavoro! In sostanza, nella prima notte tra Matthew e Bella, il suddetto non aveva preservativi con sè (certo immaginando di non avere tanta fortuna con la ragazza!) e andò ad elemosinarne alcuni dagli amici definendoli, imbarazzato gli "attrezzi".  
> °°°: La coppia non ha un vero e proprio anniversario, ma diciamo che è verso la fine di ottobre/primi di novembre che hanno iniziato a stare inisieme e frequentarsi in maniera fissa e stabile.


End file.
